Stargazers
by AshesAndBlood
Summary: Falling for one vampire was never her intention... but neither was falling for his maker too... Some affairs are dangerous... but this one was just plain deadly. Eric/OC/Godric  Lemons galore! R&R!
1. Temptation Troubles

**Stargazers**

**x**

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or it's characters. If I did, Eric Northman would be tied to my bed for the rest of eternity. So yeah, I don't own them. They belong to their respective owners._

_"Jane! Come on girl!"_

Silently, the young woman with the deep emerald eyes, as dark as a forest, adjusted her shimmering blonde hair before yelling back down the stairs. "Yes! Whatever! I heard you the first fucking time!"

The woman downstairs was getting annoyed with the waiting now, tapping her high heeled foot impatiently on the bottom step, and Jane called again-

"Lily, I'm ready yeah? Go wait in the car!"

The bronze headed woman pouted, but listened to her friend and just went out to the little red car that was a tad rusty around the edges. She got in and crossed her ankles, leaning over to the rear view mirror and bought out her vibrant blood red lipstick, putting it on and smacking her lips. There. Just perfect.

She looked once more at her dark sapphire eyes, then felt something vibrate in her back pocket. Lily paused, then pulled the slim black phone out and looked at the I.D.

Oh God... him.

She answered it now, knowing deep in her heart that she had no choice.

"Hello?"

_"Don't give me that shit Lily! Where are you! Tell me right now-! You out with that slut Jane again? How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that fangbanging whore-!"_

Lily felt her blood start to run cold at that, her free hand going to the steering wheel where she ran a finger over its smooth dark grey leather.

But after an awkward silence, a pause... the young woman just muttered. "She's not a whore."

"Oh? Then you are with her? I'm gonna come over there right now and-"

Lily tuned her fiances words out, knowing that he was abusing her best friend Jane Willows. But now she was forced to say in a strained voice. "It's a Friday night. I'm just going out for a drink with her."

"I want you home right now! And be thankful for what you have! You ask permission like the wife you are!"

Lily looked down at her bare slender legs, then knew that this man who thought himself God. Then again, he was a God-fearing man who wanted that obedient wife. The wife that he wanted her to be...

The one she didn't want to be.

Sure, she had grown up with a strict Christian family, going to church as often as she could, trying to keep he family satisfied so that she wouldn't be thrown out like her elder sister who rebelled and got herself pregnant. Something their parents forbid.

But then came Riley McCoy. A son of a priest, well respected in the community and powerful. At the age of twenty two, it went by in such a blur- the engagement of her and Riley.

She didn't truly want to marry him... but had no choice. It was either that... or get thrown out for insulting such an important man.

The engagement was rushed through, and the wedding date set for a months time.

But Lily had dutifully accepted the change, but refused to break with her friends. The wild ones that he didn't approve of.

As any good Christian, she remained true to her families religion and remained a virgin until her wedding night.

But now she'd finished her job at the school for the weekend, she had a night out.

"I'm not coming home. I've had a hard week Riley. I need a break."

"You are my wif-"

"No-!" Lily next to snarled, stomping her foot down._ "No! I am your fiancee! Not your wife! Not yet! And I saw I am going to spend an evening out with my friend and have some fun! I'll call later and calm down!"_

She hung up at that, putting her phone down on the dashboard, feeling furious tears in her eyes at the same time the drivers door opened and her friend slid in, talking about something, but soon stopped when she saw the tears, changing it to.

"Lilyana? What's wrong?"

Lily sighed heavily, then looked in the mirror again and cleared her eyes of running mascara, smiling a little. "Who cares."

"Riley? Man Lil... you can't let that man rule your life! You have your own..."

"I know. But... I'm marrying him in a month, and I have no choice. So, I'm going to do what I do best and that is accept all this."

Jane was disgusted, then looked at her friends outfit- a short little blue chiffon dress with matching heels. She was too beautiful for a man like that. A man who wanted to control her, use her as a trophy... a baby making machine.

"Come on- we're going somewhere different." Jane muttered now, and Lily frowned. "What-? I thought we were going to the Mariners? It's two for one on martinis."

"Ah, how about some vamps for the night? They know how to throw a good party."

Lily spluttered a little at that, then laughed weakly, eyes widening. "Vampires? Jane... you know I cannot do that."

"Lils, vamps are alright. Actually... you've never met one. How would you know? You've never met one! Riley dearest has stopped you! Live a little!"

Lily listened to her friends words, then rolled her eyes. "What if they bite me? He'll know..."

"Nah, not this place. I go here all the time. Seriously... there's some scorching eye candy in there." Jane grinned, winking as she started up the car, pulling away and onto the road where Lily groaned, closing her delicate eyes. "Jane... I'm already in trouble. I don't need any more."

"Trust me sweetie. This bar is boss! It's epic!"

"Oh yeah?"

"It's that one we passed the other day."

"... the cheap sounding one? Fangtasia?" Lily scoffed, looking out of the window- it was getting rather dark by now, and she knew the vamps would be wandering the streets or god knows what else. She had no hate for any of them, not believing that all of them could be completely bad. Sure, some of them were terrible, for it had been on the news...

But you had to have some hope in a world like this.

Jane chuckled. "That's the one. The head honcho is gorgeous. Seriously."

_"I'm engaged-!"_

"So? You can look." Jane said smugly, and Lily guessed. "You have the hots for him?"

"Oh God yeah-"

"Don't use his name in vain." Lily said, rolling her eyes, and Jane shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you hated God? He's done nothing good for you."

"I know... but I was bought up to believe all that." Lily said in a quiet voice, watching the trees and houses flash by as they headed into the main part of town.

Jane never replied to that, but merely pulled into a parking lot that was free after dark until dawn, then said as she shut of the engine. "Right. Let's party."

Lily shook her head a little, but then got out too, closing the door behind her, hitching her dress up higher over her boobs, pulling her little black leather jacket more around her, the Louisiana night making her shiver a little.

As the pair walked towards the bar, their heels sounding like horses hooves, they chatted about random things. Music, Tv... the usual.

When they reached the generic looking bar, Lily but her lip a little, looking at the place before saying quietly. "Riley's gonna kill me when he finds out."

"Hey- your Southern daddys boy can shove a hot Jesus on a cross up his ass before he finds out." Jane scoffed, holding the door open for her. Lily guessed the woman at the door was checking for anyone underage, and it wasn't these two- Lily was twenty six, and her friend just a year younger.

The music was pounding of course, and they headed straight to the bar, Lily surprised at Jane asking for two martinis in a normal voice.

Oh yeah. Vamps had good hearing didn't they?

The pair took their drinks and went to a corner booth, sliding in onto the leather seats, and Lily looked around- it was much... well, brighter than she was expecting. For some reason, she thought the place would be down in a dungeon, vampires with capes and the whole Dracula get-up...

Oh how very wrong she had been.

Jane now leaned over and whispered in her friends ear, looking across the increasingly crowded room. "That's the guy I was telling you about. He owns the place. Hot huh?"

To be honest, Lily was expecting him, this mysterious vamp who had caught Janes eye, to be of shit taste.

But again she was wrong- pretty much splayed out on a throne like chair was a monster. She could tell that when he stood up, he would easily go past the 6'0 mark. His hair was to his shoulders and a deep blonde. She couldn't see his eyes, but as if he felt the eyes that had been peering at him, he looked up very slightly from the floor he'd been staring at, seemingly lost in thought. He was like some ancient warrior thrust into modern clothes.

Lily met ice colored eyes for the briefest of seconds before his eyes flickered to a woman who had stepped up to him, and he sat back, letting out a deep sigh it seemed. He nodded a tiny fraction, then said something, lips barely moving to the woman who left instantly.

"Gorgeous isn't he?" Jane asked her in a whisper, and Lily couldn't help but admit it- he was. Then she remembered he was a vampire of unknown age.

And that was what scared her.

"He's ok." Lily just told her friend, looking away from the monster, chuckling. "I like this song."

"It's Green Day."

"And?"

"You hate Green Day."

"Oh."

Jane smirked a little, then brushed her blonde hair back with a glance at the vampire, then just said lightly. "Ooh. I think he's calling me."

"How do you know that?"

"Duh. He's giving me that look and beckoning me." Jane smirked, then got to her feet, taking her own little jacket off and left her friend sat there as she wandered over to the vampire.

Lily pouted a little, then looked down to her drink, raising a slim finger and running it around the rim of the glass.

_"Hello there. You look lonely."_

She looked up now to see a young man stood there, dark brown hair tied back with emerald eyes that was like her friends. Lily now chuckled. "I'm just waiting for my friend to come back."

"Oh?" He smirked, then Lily felt uncomfortable as he sat down next to her, and she sighed. "Please leave. I'm not into this shit."

"Well... maybe I could make you?" He suggested, and Lily suddenly felt a hand on her thigh, creeping upwards.

A cold jolt went through her at that, and she acted on impulse, slapping the man straight across the face. It worked, for he withdrew his hand instantly, then chuckled quietly, darkly. "Big mistake sweetheart."

Lilys eyes widened as he grinned, and she spied fangs.

Oh shit. She'd slapped the first ever vampire she'd had a close encounter with.

He went to lunge forwards now, fangs bared. But before Lily could even make a noise that meant she was distressed, the vampire went flying backwards by the scruff of his neck, smashing into the side of the bar.

Lilys heart was racing against her chest, then heard a male voice say in a low growl. "Are you dumb, or just plain stupid? When I said 'stay out'... which bit did you not understand?"

She didn't dare look up at the person, knowing full well who it would be. There would be only one.

But she now looked to the vampire on the floor who had gotten to his feet, almost glaring. "It's a free bar."

The vampire stood next to her chuckled, and she spied a look, seeing a tall figure and dark grin, looking back to the rougue vampire instead as he went to speak, but the tall monster said in a casual voice.

"Pam, please escort this piece of filth out."

"My pleasure." Lily heard a womans voice say, then as heels clacked towards the vampire, he threw of the hand that was going for him, snapping. "Don't touch me." He sent Lily a dark look that made her blood go even colder, her skin clammy.

The vampire stalked out, and Lily heard hurried footsteps, then a panicked voice. "Lil? Oh my God... are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine..." Lily muttered, and it was the truth. She was ok. But now as the figure went to move away, she spied a look at his retreating back- bloody hell you didn't want to mess with him.

Jane groaned, then looked back over to the vampire and muttered. "I have to go back over. _Please. _Stay out of trouble."

"Trouble follows me around..." Lily muttered as her friend left once more.

But it was only a few minuets until she returned, looking rather flustered as she said. "He... uh, wants you there too."

"Who the hell does he think he is? Giving orders like that?"

Jane shrugged. "The head honcho. Come on."

Lily groaned, then just got to her feet, walking over with her friend to the man, the vampire who had his eyes fixed on something behind the bar.

As the pair stood before him, Jane just said, sounding nervous. "Lily, this is Eric."

"Pleasure I'm sure." Lily couldn't help but say, but go no response from the vampire. He just continued to stare, but then just said. "Northman."

"Huh?" Lily frowned, and he looked up, meeting her sapphire eyes with his own ice ones. "Eric Northman."

"Oh, um... hi. Lily Harrison." She replied, keeping that steady gaze of his. Good god he was intimidating... and that wasn't including his height.

"You attract trouble Miss Harrison." He just said now, sitting up a little straighter, then finally broke the eye contact to look at Jane and say, the lightest of smirks upon his lips. "Have you considered my offer?"

"Sorry, I can't." Jane said, and Lily didn't have a clue what they meant. But now he cocked his head a fraction, looking her up and down shamelessly. "Then do me the pleasure of another private show."

"Not tonight. I'm just having a break with my friend."

He looked back to Lily now and said, no emotion in his voice. "Oh, she's welcome to join in."

Lily got the gist now and scoffed. "If you think I'm fucking you... you've been 'alive' too long."

Eric actually chuckled at that, then leaned forwards, putting his hands on his knees as he said lightly. "Feisty words for a virgin."

"Huh. Pathetic words for a manwhore." Lily retorted, and Eric raised an eyebrow, then just sat back again, saying to Jane while looking at her friend intently. "Your friend has spirit."

"And an engagement ring." Lily said, almost smugly, trying to boost her confidence and hit this vamp where it hurt. He couldn't touch her.

She thought.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" He smirked now, looking to her left hand and spotted the shiny glint, adding. "Because it means nothing to me. If I wanted to, I would take you here and now. You being engaged would make the whole thing, ah, more exciting."

"Try it." Lily retorted, folding her arms tightly, and Eric chuckled once more, then got to his feet, making her heart skip a beat at how... um, tall he was compared to her 5'4 petiteness. He towered over her, and yet she didn't show fear, knowing it would make her seem weak... which was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I've no interest in the moment to do that." He said conversationally, then looked to Jane and said in the same tone of voice. "You know where I am if you change your mind Miss Willows. Your company is always welcomed." He moved off now, leaving them stood there.

Lily looked to her friend now and said quietly. "You failed to mention you'd fucked him."

Jane shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for the bad boys."

At that, Lily scoffed, then shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she said. "I've had enough. Let's just go."

"But Lil-!"

"You heard Eric- you can fuck him another day." Lily smirked, then just walked towards the exit, glancing once at the woman as she stormed out.

The car journey back was a strained one, and Lily just said, completely out of the blue. "How can you sleep with a guy like that-?"

Jane rolled her eyes, then shook her head. "Lily... just drop it."

"Humor me."

"He's good." She said lightly after a moment, then chuckled. "I wasn't intending to sleep with him the first time... but he has his ways."

"How much did he pay you?"

"I didn't mean it like that-!" Jane almost growled, and Lily smirked to herself, picking at the hem of her dress, feeling self conscious how that same man had offered to sleep with her just like that.

But now Jane muttered. "Alot."

"Ah- I did wonder where you got the money from to be able to afford that new bed. Did he test drive it with you (?)"

"Yeah (!)" Jane joked, and Lily chuckled as they stopped outside her house, and she sighed heavily, knowing that morning was going to be a shouting fest with her fiance.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jane said comfortingly, and Lily nodded. "Ok. See you." They exchanged hugs, then Lily got out, opening the front door and didn't look back.

Lily got changed for bed in silence, then slid into the master bed with her fiance who was fast asleep, sighing mentally-

What a night...

When morning came round, Lily was the first to wake up, and it was as she was making some crispy bacon and fried eggs that the creak on the stairs meant the other occupant was awake.

Lily looked up from her cooking to him in black shorts and a matching t-shirt, going quietly. "Morning."

Riley McCoy, even though he had his faults, it wasn't reflected in his exceedingly good looks. He was tall, fair haired with baby brown eyes that reminded Lily of a deers at times. He was muscled... everything a woman would want in a man looks wise.

But it was what was underneath that she didn't like too much.

"Morning." He said back, and Lily could hear the contempt of sorts underneath it. His pale brown hair was tousled, then he said in an emotionless voice. "What time did you get in?"

"About half ten."

"Huh. So early?" He scoffed, expecting her to be out longer. Riley just sat down now, sighing heavily as he went to talk, then just groaned as the doorbell rang.

He went over to the door now, and Lily heard an exchange of conversation, and then it shut.

Lily turned to see him walk into the room with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Stargazer lilies.

"What's all this about?" He asked, tossing them onto the table, and Lily frowned. "I don't-?"

"Why is some man sending you flowers?" Riley growled, eyes blazing, and she set down the pan, walking over to them and picked the lilies, seeing a card among them. She slyly hid the card up her sleeve, then shook her head. "I've no idea. There's no card or anything."

Riley snatched them back, then looked himself. He found nothing. He dumped them back onto the table now, then said coldly. "A shame to waste them. Put them in a vase and in the main room."

"Mmhmm." Lily nodded, then he headed upstairs to get dressed for work.

It was then that Lily chanced a look at the card, heart hammering against her chest once more as she read in elegant letters-

_Come by tonight._

She knew the who the sender was straight away from the curled scripture style E at the bottom of the card.

Lily growled quietly now, then went over to the bin, dumping it inside and closed it again, wondering just how the hell the creep had got her address.

But as Riley yelled at her to find his tie, she soon changed her mind-

There had to be some good in this world...

But her own didn't lie in this house of shadows.

_First of all, if you're looking for puppies and flowers, sweet kisses and butterflies, this isn't the story for you. This one's dark, sexy and just plain bloody. But if you like that... it's just a new idea that's been in my head for some time, and only now had the motivation to write it up. Hope you like and leave reviews, as I'd like to continue this one and have big ideas planned. Was up before, but had to make a few edits. If I get five or more, I'll continue. Thank you!_


	2. Up In Flames

The next day, Lily was next to forced to endure the few hours ride to Dallas where she was to meet her sister and her own soon to be husband.

Lily watched the trees flash by, the car completely silent but for the engine humming softly, and Matthew West- Family Tree playing quietly on the radio. She listened to the lyrics, knowing that it was on about a girl who had defied her family who had controlled her life all the time.

It was a beautiful song though.

Riley looked to his fiancee now, then just said, voice not dark for once. "Where did you go last night?"

"Just a bar."

"...you know I don't approve of that." He growled, hand tightening over the steering wheel, and Lily rolled her eyes. "It's only a bar."

"What was its name? And don't say the Mariners. I know for a fact you weren't there."

Lily didn't want to know just how he knew that, but knew that he'd find out sooner rather than later.

"Fangtasia."

It was at that moment that Riley almost choked, then pulled over, the engine cutting out as he turned her and almost yelled. _"A vampire bar-! What the-! What were you thinking you stupid bitch-!"_

Lily closed her eyes at that, then he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, going. "You are never seeing that Jane again! A woman of sin!"

"She isn't! You're overreacting!" She snarled back, and Lily knew she was playing with fire- he'd hit her if she wasn't careful. But now, his hand grabbed her dark purple scarf, yanking it off and forcing her exposed neck for him to see, checking for bites on both sides.

"I'm not a slut-!"

_"Oh-? Are you even a virgin at all-? Or have you let a dead man deflower you-!"_

_"I've not slept with anyone-! Much less a vampire-!"_

_"You let a vampire stick his dead dick-!"_

_"_Shut _up-!" _She yelled now, tears sparkling in her eyes as she bought her fist down on the dashboard, adding. _"I've never slept with anyone! Who the hell do you think I am-! I could ask the same about you! Had any little fucking whores lately-!"_

Rileys chest was rising and falling in anger, then he scoffed. "Of all women for God to gift me with... I get a fangbanger."

She truly didn't know what to say to that, so she just looked away. How could he even say these things-?

He gave her a dark look, then just pulled out again.

When they got to the massive house that was set in whitewashed bricks and black framed windows, Lily went to get out, but Riley reached over and grabbed her wrist, hissing.

"You do not mention anything about these vampire related activities you've had."

"I haven't-!"

"Shut up and get out." He growled, pocketing his keys and just got out. Lily sat there for a moment, then sighed, massaging her wrist where he'd grabbed it.

She had no choice. Her parents thought the sun shone out his backside well and truly. And so did her sister and soon to be brother-in-law.

The door was opened as Lily got out and heard excited voices greeting him, and then Lily turned around to see a blonde figure running towards her, then threw her arms around her sister, laughing. "Lily-ana! It's been too long my dear sister!"

Lily chuckled, then hugged her sister tighter, going. "I know Sarah! How are you?"

Sarah was excited as she took her sisters hands, then next to squealed. "Wedding plans!"

"Still marrying Steve Newlin then?" Lily mused, and Sarah just grinned again.

Lily knew only to well how dumb her sister was. A literal dumb blonde.

But she still loved her little sister.

She now walked over to the house and faced the grinning man who went. "Lily-ana Harrison! My God girl you are looking great as usual!"

Lily smiled, then nodded to Steve. "You look good yourself. Are you well?"

"Perfectly well." Steve told her, then looked to her fiance, going. "Well come on in! There's freshly made lemonade and Victoria sponge cake!" He kissed his fiancees temple. "Courtesy of this beautiful little woman."

Sarah laughed once more, and Lily felt a tad sick- this was how she was supposed to be acting. Like a lovestruck fool who worshiped God.

But to be truly, brutally honest... she didn't believe in God.

She could never tell them though, or she'd be thrown out. A real outcast then.

Inside, she sat dutifully next to Riley, sipping her lemonade and answering when she was asked a question.

Lily just gazed out the window, daydreaming about the days she had been free to run through the fields with her sister, untainted by all this God stuff.

Those were days gone by now.

Now that vampire she had met the previous night was on her mind, and she knew that he wanted to see her tonight for some reason or another.

Huh. Even a vampires company was better than these three. Steve was going on about the Fellowship Of The Sun that his father had founded before being murdered by the monsters he had been trying to repel.

_"Would you join Lily-ana?"_

She looked up now and felt a little confused, then nodded. "Oh, It would be interesting... but Im not a fighter. Sorry."

"Aww, it would have been amazing to have you join us in our battle against the darkness."

Darkness? Were they talking about vampires-?

She accepted now that they were, and the things they were saying pretty much disgusted her.

"By their own words, they shouldn't even be able to have sex." Steve scoffed now, taking a sip of his own lemonade. He laughed, then said in amusement. "They're dead! They shouldn't be able to-"

"Ok, can we please not talk about sex?" Lily laughed now, feeling awkward. Then Steve laughed himself. "Hey- we're all virgins here. We're not committing a sin. Having sex before marriage is a sin."

Lily spied Rily flashing her a look, then she chuckled. "Ok, Riley, honey- it's getting late. You wanted to be back in time for that game?"

Riley nodded, then looked to the pair sat before them and said. "Well Mr Newlin, Miss Harrison, we must be going."

He tugged his fiancee to her feet now, going. "Wait in the car honey."

Lily hugged her sister once more, then left.

How life usually went. Dull, dreary... the same all the time.

When he returned to the car, and they were nearly back, Lily made a split second decision and said. "Can you drop me at Janes?"

"No. You're never seeing that whoring fangbanger again."

"You can't control me-!"

"I am going to be your husband... and you will obey me."

"Like hell." She hissed, and Riley growled. "Oh yes you will."

"Stop the car!" She yelled now, and Riley pulled over, snarling. "I've seriously had enough of you now you stupid little bitch!"

"I'm leaving!" Lily hissed once more, grabbing the handle and opened it but Riley scoffed. "You have nowhere to go!"

"I'll find somewhere!"

"Fine! Spend the night on the streets, come crawling back in the morning. It's nothing new!"

Lily slammed the door behind her and just walked on, tears sparkling in her eyes as she hurried along.

For a while she walked, then she looked at her location, knowing full well that Janes house, nor her own was anywhere near.

Lily shivered a little, then recognized the parking lot across the road, realizing just where she was-

Eric was going to get his own way after all.

She carried on walking until she reached the bar. It wasn't open just yet. But that didn't stop her as she knocked on the front door, folding her arms close to her body, shivering again for a moment.

There was no reply, and she went to the back door, knocking it harder, going loudly. "Open up! Please..." She sighed now, sitting down on the step outside, tears sparkling in her eyes even more.

A turn of the lock later, and light flooded the staff parking, making her look up and see a figure stood there. She saw the frown, then he leaned forwards, looking around into the darkness. "Are you alone?"

Lily just nodded, feeling so cold. Eric sighed, telling she was upset and cold straight away. He took pity on the girl and bent down, pulling her up onto her feet and led her inside, making Lily mutter as he sat her down on his throne like chair. "I get to sit in the head honcho chair."

"Don't get too used to it." He told her, and pulled his leather jacket from the back of the chair, putting it around her shoulders. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt so very protective of this human woman. She seemed so pitiful.

"Feeling warmer?" He asked her now, couching down before her so that they were eye level. Lily looked up at that and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Eric didn't smile at that, but merely got to his feet and walked over to the bar, sorting out the money to go into the safe, and some to stay there.

Lily pulled the jacket more around her, then looked up at the man, wondering why he was doing this for her. So she asked him that, and his reply was.

"You had an appointment with me. It would be incredibly rude to have left you out there."

Lily was silent, then just asked. "Why did you want to see me anyway?"

"Because you intrigue me." Eric explained, glancing over to her with ice eyes, closing the cashier. He looked to her bedraggled look, then nodded to the toilets. "There's a mirror in there if you'd like to clean up."

Lily moved off now, leaving Erics jacket behind as she did so.

When she came back out, he had turned the music up more, then chuckled, beckoning her over.

Lily frowned, then walked forwards to him. Eric just said nonchalantly. "Which CD do you prefer?"

She looked down at the massive pile, wondering why he was being so kind to her. He could eat her in flash.

But Lily went through them and eventually held out an Evanescence CD, the same one that Riley had snapped in half, saying that it was music of the Devil.

'Fallen.'

"Which one do you like?" He asked her now, putting the CD in, and she chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well... um... Bring Me To Life?"

"I thought you more of a My Immortal one myself." He smirked playfully, and Lily rolled her eyes. "I like the whole CD really. Amy Lee is a great singer."

Eric was bemused, then just said curiously. "From what my sources say, you're engaged to a strict Catholic?"

At that, Lily felt her blood go cold, and she muttered. "It's none of your business."

"Well, I spy with my little eye a bruise on your wrist. A fresh one too."

She rammed her hands into her pockets at that, and Eric said lightly as he turned back to the CD pile, shoving them away once more. "You shouldn't let him boss you around."

"Easy for you to say." She snapped back, and Eric raised an eyebrow, going. "And why is that my little Lily?"

"Don't call me that. And... you're a vampire. Anyone annoys you, you tear their head off."

Eric truly chuckled at that, then just said. "You've done your research."

"Didn't need to." She retorted, walking back over to his throne like chair and sat down on it, listening to My Immortal playing on the speakers, much quieter than they usually were, but loud enough to not be overwhelming.

"My fiance is a dick."

Eric glanced up once more, then asked. "From what Miss Willows told me, he seems it."

"Jane told you about-!"

"Not intentionally." He said in a light voice, leaning against the bar, admitting. "She has mentioned you once or twice before, and I was intrigued by you. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when my whole family hate vampires so very much."

"But you don't." He noted, and Lily looked to the floor, thinking-

She had a choice. She could follow the family in hating vampires...

Or she could accept them.

Defy her family.

"Vampire's have never done anything bad to offend me or make them hate them. I do not believe in that prejudiced."

Eric was surprised at her words. He couldn't help it-

This little human was an enigma. And a curious one at that.

"You're very accepting of the things you do not know." He said now, and Lily nodded. "Mmhmm. I was bought up to not hate anything-"

"Except your fiance?"

_"You can't bloody say that-!" _Lily now bristled, putting her guard up as high as she could... and Eric could feel it. He walked over now and stood before her, cocking his head a fraction and smirked. "I just did."

She got to her feet at that, not caring if he towered over her.

"I'm going. Thank you for taking me in and whatever."

Eric raised an eyebrow, then said as she took off his jacket and tossed it down onto the chair again. "Leaving so soon? It's rather dark, and you don't live anywhere near here."

"Yeah, what were all those lilies about?" She asked, confronting him once more. Eric shrugged innocently. "A harmless gift."

"Well it wasn't harmless to my fiance." Lily snapped, and Eric grabbed her unbruised wrist, not too hard as to blacken that side too, but held her still as he leaned forwards and said quietly. "You should ignore him. Walk off the page."

"You mean walk of the page with you?"

"Why not?" Eric asked, musing a little as he met her dark sapphire eyes with his own ice ones, and Lily scoffed. "You, Mr Northman, are arrogant."

"And loving it." He retorted, leaning closer so that he was right in her face before he added. "You don't love that man. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's none of your business."

"Well, I've made it my business." He smirked, and Lily felt her hand grow warm from where his own cool one was holding her own. He _was_ good looking. Anyone could see that, and at this close an encounter, it was literally staring her in the face.

"I think..." he breathed, leaning forwards a fraction more. "That you want someone to love you."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He grinned, then crossed the last centimeter or so, their lips almost brushing the others. Lily closed her eyes, feeling a strange yearning shoot through her body at the faintest touch. Never had a kiss of Rileys had this effect on her, and at the last moment, she chuckled, backing off.

"I'm flattered. Truly... but I'm not that kind of girl." She told him, and he raised an eyebrow, just saying. "Then you should see yourself through my own eyes. You are a lioness, trapped in a wooden cage... and wood doesn't hold forever. One day you're going to break free-" he leaned forwards once more and said in her ear. "And I'll be the one waiting there for you to give in."

Lily met his eyes once more, wondering just how the hell she could have this chemistry so... so soon after meeting him. God did she want to kiss him, but she steeled herself and shook her head.

"Then you're in for a long wait."

"My dear Lily... I'm old. I little more waiting won't bother me at all."

Lily wanted to ask just how old he really was, but went against it, knowing that he could use it against her.

"I have to go..." She muttered now, and Eric nodded. "Fine. You know where I am when the cage breaks."

"Oh, the cage is double locked and secure."

Eric could only smirk after her as she walked out, cocking his head a little once more-

A girl to refuse his charms in such a manner...

That didn't happen everyday.

_So! Lily is Sarah Newlins sister? (before she married of course) that's gonna throw a spanner in the works. Some added tension for the pair already;) let's see where that heads to. Same as before- 5 or more reviews, I'll stick the next one up:) ta x_


	3. Burnt Down To Cinders

As always with Riley, when his fiancee arrived back, he went on the apologetic.

Lily forgave him, having nowhere else to go if she left or got thrown out. She had no choice...

She was doing some baking now, the smell of sponge filling the air. Riley was at the church with her sister, helping with a fundraiser.

The music was loud in her ears, knowing full well that when Riley came back, he wouldn't approve and turn the thing off, hiding it somewhere where she couldn't find it.

Under the surface, he couldn't understand why the bitch just wouldn't obey him like a normal Christian woman would.

Lily was thinking about Eric again. About his words... maybe he was right. She did just want someone to love her for who she was, not who she had to be.

She stuck the cake in the fridge now, sighing lightly- she just wanted to get out of this while she could. While she survived.

Lily burnt her hand a little now as she put the hot tin in the sink. "Argh-!" She hissed in pain, sticking it under the cold tap.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and she called. "Hang on a moment!" A moment later, she stepped to the door and opened it, hardly able to conceal her smile as she faced the person stood there.

Jane looked to her friends hand, then raised an eyebrow. "What have you been doing?"

"Cooking." Lily told her, walking back inside to the kitchen, and Jane spotted the burned ones that were in the bin, smirking. "Or tried to." She helped herself to a cookie now, then sat down on the stool, going. "What happened last night? I heard that something erupted between you both?"

Lily scoffed, then threw the tea towel into the washing machine, sighing. "We came to blows. What's new."

"And?"

"And what?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "When are you moving in with me?"

At that, Lily chuckled, then shook her head. "Janey... you know I can't. I love my family too much. Sarah's getting married to that Newlin, an important man too..."

"Lilyana. Stop this. Your happiness comes first with these bastards, not theirs." Jane growled, pushing her hair off her shoulders, eyes fierce. "Just leave. Rebel."

Lily wanted to rebel. She really, really did... but how? Leaving wouldn't be enough. It would only make Rileys position with her more sympathetic in the church. He would have that power over her then, and her freedom would be gone for good.

Plus it scared her. She'd always been the timid one of the family, and she hated it.

Talk about low confidence and self esteem.

"I can't." Lily told her now and Jane growled. "Seriously. Hell... Lil-!"

"Just drop it." She snapped, and then the bell went once more. Lily frowned, then went. "What the hell-?" She went to the door now and saw the name on the van...

One of the words said 'wedding.'

Oh God...

She opened the door now and the woman there smiled. "Hello! Miss Harrison?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Dress fitting." The woman beamed, then Lilys face fell, making the woman frown. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no. No it's not... is the dress in there-?"

"Yes, it was ordered for you last week. It's beautiful I must say."

Lily laughed weakly. "I've not seen it."

The woman blinked, then smiled. "That's romantic." She went back to the van now, and Lily stepped back, Jane almost catching her as she said. "Calm down love. It's only a fitting."

_"He bought the dress-! How-!"_

_"Breath! Lily, calm down!"_

Lily took deep and steadying breaths, then nodded. "Let's just get this out the way."

The woman came in with the silver bag, and Lily faked a beam, going. "Oh I can't wait!" The woman now hung it up and unzipped it, letting Lily have a look at the dress-

It was beautiful She'd been right... it really was. A very traditional one, but still.

When Lily had it on and stood before the mirror, looking at all different angles. It made her look beautiful...

But inside she was screaming.

The fitting seemed to blow by, and when it was over, the tears finally escaped her eyes. Jane sighed and pulled her into her arms, closing her eyes and muttered. "Come on sweetie. Cheer up?"

"I don't want to."

Jane sighed again, then asked. "You want to go out tonight?"

"I can't."

"For goodness sake Lil-! Are you going to let him boss you around forever?

Lily shrugged, then just said. "I have to finish up."

Jane shook her head, then sighed. "He's sucking the soul out of you love."

"Jane."

She gave up now and just said. "Well, change your mind, I'm going Fangtastia tonight. Ring me and I'll pick you up."

"Ok."

Jane left now and Lily looked down to the floor-

Maybe her friend was right...

But later that night, everything changed.

_Hey Lilyana. Stuck over here for the night, going to check into a hotel and leave in the morning. I'll be back at midday._

She noticed there was no I Love You or See You Soon at the end.

But now she picked up her phone, knowing what number to ring straight away.

_"Jane? Yeah, hi. Pick me up in an hour."_

Lily stared at the pretty knee length emerald green dress she had on, not too much cleavage on show. This was a vampire bar after all. There was a beep outside, and she looked out the window, smiling as she saw the car with her friend in. Lily slammed the door shut behind her, then got in next to Jane who went.

"Look who managed to grow some balls!"

Lily rolled her eyes, then just said. "Drive on Batmobile."

As they reached the bar, Lily started to feel a tad nervous- Eric was in there. Gorgeous, tall and blonde and a vampire Eric.

She still felt that yearning of sorts in the pit of her stomach, eating away at her nerves. He shouldn't make her feel like this so soon...

When they parked up and went inside, Jane was chatting once more, but Lily had to ask-

"Have you actually slept with Eric?"

Jane raised an eyebrow, then sat down opposite at a booth, then chuckled. "Why do you want to know?" She smirked. "Interested in trying?"

"No! Just... wondering. He seems like such a manwhore."

_"That's very charming of you."_

Lily jolted at that, then looked up to see the man, vampire, stood there himself. She flushed a little, then said defensively. "What? Am I not entitled to my own personal opinion?"

Eric chuckled, then asked. "Can you come to my office a moment?"

Jane just raised an eyebrow as her friend hesitantly got to her feet, then followed him to the other room where the door was closed behind them.

Lily watched Eric go to his desk now, then open up a draw, picking something out and walked over to her, taking her hand and put something in her palm.

Her eyes widened as she recognized it as her engagement ring. She hadn't even noticed she'd lost it.

"Thank you." Was all she could say.

Eric noticed she just put it in her pocket instead, then asked. "Broken out that cage yet?"

"Nope."

He stepped forwards now and raised a hand to her cheek, brushing it lightly, making her feel that yearning once more. But she now flinched away and muttered. "Please don't."

Eric just leaned forwards now, knowing very well that she wouldn't push him away. She was lonely, attracted to him and rebellious if you scratched the surface away. He distinctly heard her heart beating all the faster as his lips brushed her own, and she closed her eyes. Lily felt him kiss her a little harder, then just said. "I don't love you. I shouldn't even be doing this."

"No... but you have to admit it's a little bit exciting." He told her, kissing her neck seductively, sending little jolts through her body. Riley had never done this before. Never with even a hint of love or passion.

But he was right, Lily realized now. She really was this untamed beast locked in a rickety old wooden cage. Riley had been forced her down for so long, and now she understood-

She really did need to rebel.

"Why me?" Lily just asked as he continued with her neck, and he chuckled lightly. "Because you're intriguing. And I like an intriguing girl."

She just closed her eyes now as he moved down to her chest, and she muttered. "What would you do if you were me?"

Eric grinned against her lightly tanned skin, tracing a finger down her bare arm. "I would break out that cage as soon as possible."

"And how do I do that exactly?"

Lily gasped quietly as she felt the floor underneath her, the vampire hovering above her. Her heart was racing against her chest even more and he leaned down, lips almost touching as he said. "Like this-" Lily felt a hand skim lightly up her leg to thigh now, pushing her dress out the way.

Would she, could she let this happen-? That was what was on her mind as he kissed down to between her breasts. He looked up now and met her eyes with ice ones. She just thought-

Riley was never going to be a good lover, husband or father if they had children. Well, if she had to bear them.

She decided in an instant, leaning up and kissed him of her own accord, feeling him push the hem of her dress up higher, resting at her hips. The other small piece of fabric was discarded and she heard a zip go down. Lily knew she should have been nervous, but she really didn't care. This was in defiance of the man she would never love. Eric smirked in amusement as she moaned softly against his lips- first timers. Always the same. He pushed into her in one fluid movement, feeling her left leg twitch slightly as he did so, her hands on his back twining themselves in his shirt.

Lily could feel that his fangs had come out as he kissed her hungrily, a low growl in his throat, reverberating through his chest, but she didn't care. But she did feel a little self conscious as her inexperience showed, but he didn't seem to mind or even notice as he kept up the steady rhythm, the heat between them growing the entire time.

They continued for another ten minuets before Lily said in a quiet gasp, eyes tightly closed. "Jane will be wondering where I am."

"Let her wonder." He grinned into her ear and added. "I wanna feel you moan my name against my lips again."

Lily snapped to her senses now, heart racing as she demanded. "Ok. Get off me now." She raised a hand and went to push him off, but he didn't budge one bit.

Eric raised an eyebrow, then said in amusement. "You were the one that started it. I just went along."

"Then I get to say when we stop." She retorted, ignoring her body that was telling her not to let him go. But if she'd ever had enough pain and pleasure all in one night, it was tonight.

Huh. If only Riley knew what she'd been up to.

But he did get off her now, and Lily couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed-

Disappointed-? She reminded herself that she'd lost her virginity on the floor of an office, and to a vampire.

Romantic (!)

She got to her feet now and yanked her dress down, retrieving her panties and pulled them on, feeling that heat in her cheeks- oh god, this was so embarrassing. Go away red, please.

Lily turned to the vampire now, going. "I shouldn't have done that..."

Eric just watched her look to the floor, guilt creeping into her eyes. He snorted in disbelief and she added. "I have to go." She made for the door, but Eric just flashed forwards, standing before her, and she scowled. "Eric. Move."

He cocked his head, then raised a hand to her fringe, twisting it lightly so it fell back into its original shape. "You shouldn't be ashamed." He mused now, and Lily frowned. "I'm not ashamed. I don't love you."

"I don't love you either." Eric retorted, and Lily shook her head. "It meant nothing, and now I have to go." Eric stepped to the side as she walked out, and he spotted something shiny on the floor. As he picked it up, he recognized it as that pesky engagement ring.

Huh. It didn't want to stay on her finger as much as she didn't want it on there.

But still, he walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair with a low sigh, raising a hand to his hair and ran fingers through it, somewhat straightening it.

But his intriguing little vixen was still on his mind.

Jane sighed in relief as her friend finally returned after half an hour, and she hissed. "Where the hell were you?"

"Oh, I went for a walk with Eric, we talked."

Jane nodded, then said innocently. "And that gets your dress crumpled and ruffled up?"

"We-" Lily spluttered, but Jane smirked. "Don't even try to lie. Pam told me you were both at it."

"Pam? Hang on- how do you even know Eric? And this place?"

Jane shrugged, then muttered. "I've... dabbled in work."

Lily understood now- she'd worked here a bit. No doubt on the poles from the way she avoided looking at them.

"Kinky." Lily just said, reaching over and grabbed her friends drink, knocking it back in one, looking to that throne like chair where a figure had returned to it, slouching down once more and already looking bored.

Jane sighed, then went to the bar, getting them both a new drink, and then went. "What can I say? We both had a fling. Nothing serious."

"Serious-? You fucked him."

"So did you." Jane said smugly and Lily rolled her eyes, going in disbelief. "Really? Really gonna use that against me?"

"Well, I don't blame you. Nice first choice." Jane said, then looked to her friend who couldn't help but look towards the vampire. Lily had to ask now, rather hesitant. "How old is he?"

"Well, I heard him mention something to do with being a Viking when he was human... so I'd hazard a guess at a thousand."

Lily next to choked at that and ended up knocking her drink over onto the table, going. "How _old-!_"

_Oh bloody hell-! Was that even possible-?_

She didn't have chance to recover as the barman walked over and set a new glass before her. A small shot glass that he said after a moment was courtsy of Eric.

Lily wanted to toss it away, but knocked it back all the same, asking him. "What was that? A Bloody Mary?"

"...I suppose so." He shrugged, then left. Lily scoffed, just saying. "I've had enough for one night."

"Sure? Sun up isn't for six hours (!)"

"Jane. Out." Lily hissed, deliberately not looking at the Viking vampire sat on his chair, watching the pair leave in light amusement-

If only she'd known that wasn't no Bloody Mary, but much more bloody than that.

It wouldn't be long until she'd be back after that anyway.

When Lily got home, she changed straight away into her pajamas, getting into bed and closing her eyes. It was then that she realized the ring was gone again.

But she knew it would be on her doorstep in the morning...

Among a bunch of stargazer lilies.

_And here's the next! Glad you're all interested- should be getting more interesting now things have kicked off. Shouldn't be too long until we encounter Godric either. So, same again- five for the next:) thanks. _


	4. Our Hell On Earth

_Lily turned over in her sleep now, feeling the soft covers almost swallow her bare form up. It felt so peaceful._

_But then there was a low creak as the bed went down a fraction, and she opened her eyes, finding a lithe figure laid out before her, the low light making his bare skin seem somewhat tanned._

_She sighed, then raised a hand to his cheek, cocking her head as she brushed her fingers lightly across it, making him close his eyes, then take her hand in his own, pressing his lips gently to it for a second, muttering against it._

_"You're beautiful Lily. My little lioness in the flesh."_

_Lily chuckled, reaching and put her arm around his neck, feeling a heat flare up between them once more as he pushed her over onto her back, their kisses growing all the time as he pressed her down into the bed._

_She gasped quietly as he bit into her neck, then Lily muttered. "I don't love you, Eric. I don't think... I ever could."_

_"The same-" He breathed into her neck, the blood hot and sweet, running down her chest. His eyes followed its slow progress, then went to her stomach, catching the bottom of it and kissed hungrily up it to her neck once more, a hand raising to her chest where he traced it through the scarlet and over her breasts roughly, making her moan softly._

_"Eric-" She just muttered now, feeling him go back up to her lips, and he chuckled. "My dear little lioness. Can't you feel it?"_

_Lily stayed silent, but he just leaned forwards so their chests were touching, and said. "You want me. I can feel it-" He half nipped her neck once more, then grinned against her bloodied skin. "That yearning that you've never experienced before."_

_She knew this was a dream. It had to be..._

_But still; She liked this. She liked his touch. She liked his lips over her heart, moving down to her breasts._

_Eric went to her ear again now, kissing the sensitive part under it gently, then grinned. "I bet I can make you moan my name again."_

_Lily chuckled, but he just crashed his lips back to her own, a hands caressing her breasts, making her gasp quietly against his lips, saying before she realized in a low moan-_

_"Eric..."_

Lily awoke with a start, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. She sighed, raising a hand to her forehead and just collapsed back into the bed, closing her eyes once more-

Oh God... he'd gotten inside her head.

_"Who's Eric?"_

She jolted a little as Rileys voice came floating into the room, and Lily chuckled. "What?"

"It sounded like you were thinking lustful thoughts about another man." He said sharply, standing before the bed, folding his arms. Lily chuckled, then got to her feet, rearanging her nightgown. "Excuse me?"

"You were moaning a name."

"I don't know anyone called Eric." Lily scowled, and Rileys eyes narrowed, walking around and pushed her back onto the bed, sitting on her legs so she couldn't get up. Lily hissed. "Get off me!"

"Are you even a woman of virtue anymore?" He hissed, pressing down on her arms and Lily went. "What-! I'm no whore! Now get off me!"

Riley saw the hostility in her eyes, then scoffed. "You know what? Fine. Be a whore!"

"I'm not-! You fucking-" but she soon shut up as he went to hit her. Riley just got off her now and stalked out, slamming the front door behind him.

Lily lay there for a moment, tears in her eyes. She sighed, closing her eyes again, shaking her head a little-

God what had she done-?

She stepped into the shower now, turning the water on, letting the warm wash over her, thankful for it. Lily groaned lightly now, her back against the cold tiles, a hand on her sore abdomen, proof of what she'd done the previous night with a vampire.

Lily closed her eyes, then just muttered. "God... if you really do exist, if you're real... I know I've made so many mistakes in life. But... I don't want this life that you have apparently chosen for me. Riley, I do not love him in the slightest. I've lusted, I've sinned... over a vampire, and I know that's bad. But..." She just opened her eyes, muttering. "He's right. I have to rebel."

A smile appeared on her face now, then she looked to the ceiling once more, adding. "Amen." Then she got out and into a robe, wrapping it around her, feeling her neck, remembering those lips that had searched her entire body, liking what he saw. In both reality and dreams.

Huh. She didn't blame herself for feeling more than a little warm thinking about the previous night- past the initial pain and lust, she'd enjoyed it.

Enjoyed it way much...

Lily made a split second decision to go to church and ask for forgiveness. She didn't know why she needed to, but it just felt right.

When she got to the church, she went into the confessionals booth that had recently been redone, then muttered. "I have something to confess."

"Then confess my child."

"I've lusted, I've sinned... in the most unholiest of ways. My family would truly hate me if they knew."

"Do you regret everything and wish for redemption?"

"...I do." She muttered, hearing. "Then you are completely cleansed of your sins. Do not commit them again."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She left now, looking up at the cross, feeling a little guilty-

Maybe she didn't regret it as much as she first thought...

And she still felt that lust.

Later that day, a few of her Catholic friends came round, Jane too.

"Lilyana." Rebecca chuckled, hugging her friend, and Lily smiled. "Hello my dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Tom is good too."

"That's good." Lily smiled, then turned to Polly, another Catholic who was married as well, going. "It's been too long Pol."

They four sat around the main dinner table eating lunch that Lily had rustled up, talking about everything from the weather, politics and life in general.

But now, to Lilys horror, Polly smirked to her and said. "So! Wedding in a week I hear? Riley pushed the date closer."

Lily forced out a smile and nodded. "Yes."

"You must be so excited!"

"Immensely." Lily said dutifully, then Rebecca raised an eyebrow, saying innocently. "Looking forwards to your wedding night?"

Lily chuckled, louder than usual so the other two didn't hear Jane snorting with laughter into her tea. But now she shrugged. "I suppose so."

"'I suppose so-?'" Polly said with a raised eyebrow, then smirked. "Someone has wedding night jitters!"

"Oh I really don't."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, then elaborated. "You should be looking forwards to it Lil. It's an intense and passionate experience you both will never forget."

"Huh. Ok."

Polly chuckled. "You don't sound excited."

"I hear it hurts like hell the first time... why would I be excited?" Lily said lightly, her stomach twinging, proving her words correct. Polly sighed, then nodded. "Just the first and second times. After that, you'll be seeing the stairway to Heaven. I assure you."

_More like hole to hell if they found out she'd fucked a vampire. Fucked a very good looking one as well that was over a thousand years old._

Lily faked a smile now and nodded. "That sounds great. I guess I'll have to wait until the night."

Prudent little bitches...

When night fell, Riley went out drinking with his friends, warning his fiancee that she wasn't to leave the house.

And she was in no mood to start up anymore arguments, so she obeyed.

As she had suspected, the bunch of stargazer lilies was on the doorstep the next morning, her ring among them.

Lily was lying on the sofa watching TV when the knock sounded upon the front door, and she sighed, thinking it as Riley. Too drunk to remember he had the key again.

The knock came again now, and she growled. "Yes! I'm coming!" She yanked the door open, going to hiss something about his key, but she stopped dead at the figure stood there.

"Eric." Lily just said, utterly taken aback. She was silent, then muttered. "Why are you here?"

He looked past her into the house for a second, then just said. "I wanted to see you."

"Well... here I am." Lily told him, going on the defensive for no reason. Eric chuckled, then asked. "May I come in?"

A pause.

"Why?"

Eric never said anything, and Lily took in his attire- a dark grey shirt half tucked into midnight jeans with a black belt. His leather jacket was on him once more, and she took in the long blonde hair that was blowing very slightly in the wind. He really did look like he was a man not to be messed with.

"Come in." She just said now, turning away and into the main room, sitting down on the sofa and crossed her ankles as the Viking walked into the room, looking around at the place- lavishly done anyway.

"What do you want?" Lily asked him now as he walked over to the mantelpiece, raising a hand to prod the trophies that Riley had. Golf, fishing... a whole range. He snorted quietly, then looked to her, going. "Nothing."

"Eric. You better not use last night against me. I can't..." Lily groaned, closing her eyes and shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that with you."

"Not like you can get pregnant with me. Romp around however much you want with me love. Doesn't bother me." Eric shrugged, then prodded a fishing trophy, making it fall of the mantelpiece and into the coal bucket, smirking as a bronze finger fell off. Lily rolled her eyes, then scoffed. "Lovely (!) But seriously- I have no feelings for you at all, Eric Northman."

"And I have none for you Lilyana Harrison." He retorted, turning back to her as she stood up, going. "Good. Now get out."

Eric didn't budge and Lily stepped forwards, hitting his chest hard in an effort to make him move, but it amused him instead, going. "You'll have to try alot harder than that my dear little Lily."

Lily growled, then went for him again, her foot catching the bottom of the coal bucket and she tripped headlong towards the fireplace. But a hand grabbed the back of her nightdress now, setting her back on her feet with a low, musing voice. "And even harder than that."

She blushed furiously at that, then yanked away, muttering. "I'll get my car."

Eric just cocked his head, then frowned slightly. "I would have thought a girl like you would have regretted last night."

"Oh-? You try having Riley as your husband-to-be. Fucking you was a reprieve."

"And to get back at him." He added with a smirk, then Lily noticed, her heart speeding up an extra beat or two, that he'd gotten closer, his voice a tad more seductive as he added. "You were just using me."

"Well, you used me too."

"Touche." Eric smirked, then before Lily could react, he'd flashed forwards and kissed her hungrily for a moment, a low growl in his throat. Lily felt those magnet like pulls now in her stomach, wanting, needing him again.

"Oh God..." she breathed against his lips, and he smirked against her own. "I don't think your husband would be too happy with you saying his lords name in a moment like this."

"I don't think he would appreciate that there's a vampire in his living room, kissing his fiancee with tongues and everything."

Eric chuckled, then moved the hair from her eyes, going. "I like you Lily. Riley will never be able to suck the spirit out of you, I assure you."

"I'm finding that hard to believe." Lily muttered, then just pulled away, walking into the kitchen where she filled the kettle with hot water, switching it on to boil.

When she turned around, she gasped as he was stood so close to him and he leaned down so that they were at eye level, his voice quiet, dark and seductive. "Trust me."

She met his eyes at that, then as if by mental communication, met in the middle, hands roving the others body. Lily felt him slide a hand under her shirt now, lightly tracing a finger across the side of her right breast, making her shiver a little in pleasure and from the cold of his hand.

He slid the other one under her backside and hoisted her onto the side of the marbled worksurface, at eye level with her as he kissed her hungrily again, going down to her neck, lips hot and frantic.

"Eric-" She half moaned as he reached up with his other hand, placing them on her warm sides, pulling himself closer, knowing that she wasn't going to say no to him. Not now, not ever.

"Who would have thought a girl who was a virgin last night could be such a whore?" Eric smirked as he kissed under her ear, and Lily scowled. "I'm not a whore-!"

"Says the one who's moaning my name already." He just said smugly, then said in her ear. "You love a good fuc-"

But he stopped dead at that, hearing the front door open, then said to Lily. "Anytime you want, you're welcome at Fangtasia."

"I'm not your bloody fuck buddy-!"

"Oh? Are you quite sure?" Eric smirked, then kissed her once more before he was gone in a flash.

It was at that moment that Riley returned, drunk out his face, chuckling. "Ah, Lilyarnaa."

Oh hell, more than drunk.

Lily just escaped upstairs and turned in early, hoping against hope she slept well, free of Eric related dreams.

The wedding was just six days away now...

A fiance who couldn't care less, and a vampire who she had mixed feelings for, mainly the one named lust...

God did she need a miracle.

**And the next! Glad you're all still reading! Godric should be in sooner rather than later now;D Once again, reviews are very much loved and I'll continue if we get some. **


	5. Beauty And The Beast

The whole next two days were devoted to the wedding.

Steve Newlin was showing the nowhere near happy couple though his church, going-

"We're so happy that you chose to get married here!" He grinned, stopping at the front pew and put a hand atop it. Lily looked around the place that was built to let as much light in and smiled- it was beautiful. She had to admit it.

Riley now said-

"If we have white callas along there, that would make it look beautiful."

Sarah clapped her hands together, due to be married the next day to her Steve, and she was more than excited. But helping with the organizing of her sisters was just as much fun.

Lily looked to her fiance and just said. "I'm stepping outside for a moment."

She went outside now, leaning against the wall of the church and closed her eyes, groaning lightly- she was due to be bridesmaid the next day to Sarah, then it would be her own.

She really, truly wanted to just run away. But she couldn't.

Lily thought about Eric now, and a light wave of longing rippled through her- both nights she'd had dreams. Dreams of them together in a field, the cool grass on her bare back, running his hands over every part of her body. But they never went any further, and her body cried out for it after that first experience they had shared.

She wanted him again. Wanted that sense of freedom, no fakery of love... just, if she was being crude, just senseless fucking.

Lily traced a hand over her stomach lightly, half imagining it to be Eric, then heard footsteps, lowering her hand in a flash as Riley came around the corner, going. "Ah, there you are. Come in and choose the bridesmaid dresses designs. They came today and need a few color alterations to fit the theme."

"Why don't you choose them? You did plan the whole wedding yourself." She said bitterly, and Riley growled. "Excuse me?"

"Well I didn't even get to choos- argh-!" Lily flinched as Riley pushed her into the wall, holding her wrists tightly so she couldn't get away, hissing.

"I gave you everything you silly little bitch. You should be greatful."

"No Christian would treat his wife like this."

Riley scoffed, then hissed. "Get inside right now."

"No!"

_"Now!" _He roared and Lily gave in, heading inside-

God did she want to see Eric again... in more ways than one.

The next day was an early start, and the wedding of Steve Newlin and Sarah Harrison started.

Lily helped her sister get dressed, arranging the hem of her dress when it was on.

She couldn't help but feel happy for the pair. They had more chance of a happy ending than she and Riley.

Lily herself got into her soft pink dress that fell to her knees, matching heels on her feet and hair cascading down her back in tight ringlets adorned with little white flowers. The maid of honor.

Sarah was growing more and more excited, and Lily chuckled. "Careful. You'll end up putting a foot through your dress if you do not calm down."

She took deep calming breaths now, then nodded. "I know. It's just... this is my wedding, Lil. The end of one life and start of another. The same for you in three days my dear."

"Ah. I know."

"You don't sound excited." Sarah frowned and Lily groaned, lying swiftly. "It's not sunk in just yet."

"It will do my darling. It will." Sarah smiled, hugging her sister a little, then let out a long breath. "Right. Let's get my wedding out the way then."

Lily nodded, smiling once more.

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch, and afterwards at the party, she sat and watched her sister dancing slowly with her husband, eyes closed against his chest.

Lily sighed softly, and she noticed it was almost longingly. She'd never have that moment with anyone. No one that she loved anyway.

Riley wandered over now and said, leaning down. "Come with me a moment. We need to talk."

She paused, but got to her feet and followed him out.

Outside, Riley stopped her and said, voice almost sharp. "Things have to change, Lilyana. When we marry, things will."

Lily was taken aback at how... harsh he was, and asked. "Change?"

"No more Jane. No more nights out partying in lust filled places... no more company with vampires!"

"It's my freedom!"

"No! It's mine now! You listen to me now!"

"Fuck you!" Lily yelled, then felt something hit her cheek hard, making her stumble back in shock. She raised a hand to her stinging cheek, eyes wide with tears brimming. "I-!" She spluttered and Riley realized what he'd done. He looked at her red cheek and tears and just went, genuinely surprised that he'd lashed out at her.

"Lily-"

"No... go away..." She muttered, the tears falling faster than ever, feeling utterly numb. Lily stepped back now, dodging his hands and just ran off into the night, not looking back once.

She didn't know how far she had ran, or for how long, but when she finally sat down in the middle of a field it seemed, she lay back and stared up at the sky, at the stars that were twinkling high above her.

Lily lay there for so long that the moon had soon changed positions in the night sky, and it was then that she heard the car coming.

She sat up, almost alarmed- what the hell?

The car with bright headlights parked on the dirt track that was the only road this far out. She got to her feet now, stumbling backwards towards the open field as the door slammed shut and a figure got out.

"No..." she gasped, going to run, but hands caught her waist and she screamed in fear, but then a hurried voice in her ear hissed. "Stop yelling! I'm not going to hurt you!"

As she recognized the voice, she turned around and faced the man, shivering from her bare arms and legs. It was cold.

"How did you know I was here?" Lily muttered, asking him, and Eric sighed. "I slipped you some of my blood. I could feel where you were, and your emotions too." He watched her shiver once more, then took pity on her and slipped out his leather jacket, putting it on her, listening to the sobs that were now escaping her-

He could feel that she was so heartbroken. Why didn't anyone love her for who she was? The loneliness and life in general was making her feel so useless.

Eric sighed, then bent down a little, catching her under the knees and back, picking her up into his arms and walked back over to the car, putting her in the back where she could sleep across the beige leather.

When she woke up, she found herself under warm covers, disinclined to open her eyes, but she did. Lily sat up in the bed, looking around in the darkness. Where was she?

Lily groped around for a light, then found a light switch next to the bed. Strange place for a switch, but the room was lit up to reveal that she was in a massive bed that could easily hold four people at once. The base black leather, the sheets white linen and the covers the same as the base of the bed in color.

The walls of the room were a dark red, the lights on the side of the walls low. Lily looked around once more, wondering why there was no windows in the room, only wall and minimalistic features such as a red chaise lounge and wardrobe on the other wall. A large widescreen on the wall too.

Now she spied a door and got to her feet, looking to the red dressing gown hanging from the wardrobe carelessly. She pulled it on over the pink dress she was still wearing, thankful for how much warmer she was.

As she walked up the stairs, she found a trapdoor above her and pushed it, making it open. She walked out now and came into a spare room with boxes of all sorts around.

Lily glanced at the time now- almost 3am. She went into the main room and realized instantly where she was. Fangtasia.

"Hello-?" She called, guessing that the place was now closed. Dawn was in one-two hours she imagined.

There was footsteps, then Lily found herself watching a blonde woman walking in, then going. "Well. Look what we have here. Erics new toy."

Lily scowled, then went. "And who are you?"

She stepped forwards now and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Jane tell you?"

Lily hazarded a guess. "Pam?"

"Bingo." She said, then walked over to the bar, going. "Drink?"

"I'm fine thanks." Lily muttered, then Pam snorted. "Does Eric know you have his dressing gown on?"

"Don't care. Where is he?"

She felt a prickle on the back of her neck, then sighed. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Pam just raised an eyebrow.

Lily turned and faced him, going. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why did you next to pass out on my back seat?"

She scoffed, then glanced around- Pam was gone, but not before she'd said. "I'm going to ground. Night."

Eric just stared at Lily, and she went. "Why are you doing that?"

He leaned down now until their lips were almost touching, but she never flinched away. Eric chuckled. "Not as timid as I first thought you."

Lily now backed off and leaned against the bar, looking around- it was strange empty and devoid of music. So lifeless and quiet.

She now felt a hand gently caress her cheek, and Erics quiet voice. "He marked your skin." Lily flinched away once more, then raised a hand to her cheek- it was still stinging a fraction, but not like before. Maybe a light bruise from Erics words.

"He shouldn't have hurt you." He told her now, a light growl in his throat and Lily sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." He said lightly, Lily feeling lips touch her neck lightly, that familiar yearning rising back up. She then remembered Erics words- he could sense what she was feeling. And that feeling now was one of lust. One he alone bought on.

He proved her suspicions and as he leaned forwards and kissed her neck, she closed her eyes in contentment. Eric pushed her against the bar now, their bodies close together, hunger ripping through Lily in such a way that she wasn't used to.

Lily moved her lips to his own now, putting a hand on his chest, the hunger on their lips growing.

She gasped as he half picked her up, the place blurring past and felt the back of the bed under her, wrapping a leg around his waist while his hands went to her dress, yanking it off over her head and onto the floor. Her hands started on his buttons, next to ripping them off, tossing it to the floor too, going to his jeans and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off, making it fall away.

"At least we made it to a bed this time." Eric grinned against her lips, and Lily let out a low moan as he cupped her breasts in his hands, pushing against her, chuckling. "And she moans like a whore."

"Fuck you." She breathed against his lips, and Eric raised an eyebrow. "If you want." He allowed her to roll them over now, sitting on him in just their underwear. Lily leaned down now and kissed his chest softly, and Eric went. "What do you think fiance dearest would think of you fucking a vampire?"

"Oh, he'd go mad." She grinned, and Eric raised an eyebrow. "Then you're rebelling? Truly?"

"Yep." Lily said against his chest, her hands on his sides, moving their way down to his underwear and tugged them off, surprising Eric- she was more willing than he first thought her to be. And more improvising- just four days ago she had never been touched. Pure and unspoiled.

Until he got his hands on her of course.

He flipped them back over now so he was straddling her, then cocked his head, raising a hand and traced it lightly down between her breasts, making her close her eyes in contentment.

"Don't you smell... delicious." He said against her heart now, kissing it hungrily and Lily chuckled. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

"Oh it's a compliment sweetheart." Eric told her and Lily sighed, shifting herself under his weight she was half supporting. He went to take off her own underwear, then Lily grabbed his hand, going lightly. "Before-"

"I bang you senseless?"

She rolled her eyes. "Before that yes. Tell me who you are exactly."

Eric chuckled, then sat up properly on her, making her bite her lip a little as the lust went through her again from the touch against her abdomen.

"Who I am? That's sweet."

"Eric. Come on." She asked teasingly and Eric sighed, leaning down and off her onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, saying. "Well... I was born in Scandinavia when I was human over a thousand years ago."

"So you're really a Viking?" She asked in surprise now, and he nodded, smirking a little as she bit her lip, trying not to moan as he traced a finger lightly down her breast. He was smirking even more now as he asked-

"Does that make me hotter?"

"Maybe." She said more than a little seductively and Eric leaned forwards to her neck, saying into it. "Well, yes. I was a Viking. All my human life I was. Then I got changed."

"You have a maker?"

"Every vampire does." He nodded and then frowned. "No one ever asks about me before we get down to business."

Lily cocked her head, chuckling. "Well maybe you've been fucking the wrong people?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh, then lean closer, going. "Actually, you're probably right. But who really cares? They don't mean anything to me."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

Eric was silent at that, then frowned a little- she was actually asking that. Just... he couldn't believe it. The first time ever.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Did you really love them?"

He was silent at that, then just climbed onto her again, chuckling. "Come on. No more talk on lost love. It's really off putting."

"More like a turn off." She smirked, then let him pull her underwear off, adjusting himself atop her, feeling her moan when he pushed into her again, making her add breathlessly. "Or not."

"Or not." He echoed into her neck, feeling her hands on his back, digging into his skin with every push, gasps escaping her at random intervals.

"Yes-! God you _bastard_-" She moaned now and Eric chuckled. "I've been called worse sweetheart." He stopped for a moment now to say. "Are you going ahead with the wedding?"

She sighed, then just closed her eyes, saying. "I guess I have to really. It's the only life I'll ever really have."

Eric frowned, then just said. "Even after all he's done to you?"

"I have no choice."

"There's always a choice." He said lightly, then Lily rolled her eyes. "Eric... this isn't hot at all-" she leaned closer and smirked. "Fuck me already. I'm not gonna get it anywhere else, so I'd say get on with it or find someone else."

"Tempting." He said seductively, running a hand down her thigh and lifted her left leg up to his shoulders, holding it there and reaching with his other to her chest once more, starting up again, making her sigh in pleasure, tilting her head back so he could bite into her neck.

When he finally rolled off her, she lay there and just said, heat still coursing through her body. "I think I should head back home now."

"So soon?" Eric just said, raising a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. She turned over onto her side now so she was facing him, letting out a sigh of. "I can't spend allday in bed with you."

"As much as you'd like to?"

"As much as I'd like to." She smiled, leaning forwards and kissed him softly for a moment. Eric kissed her back for a moment, then just thought about something- they were just using each other to satisfy the others bodily needs, there shouldn't be emotion involved. But... he felt something for the girl. She was intriguing in more ways than one. She'd asked about himself, actually giving a damn.

Lily didn't look at him as 'another vampire.' She... cared.

That wasn't something he was used to at all.

"It's dawn in ten minuets. You could stay the day at least. Go home when night falls."

Lily sighed, then rolled her eyes. "You owe me a lift then."

"It's a date." She smiled, snuggling closer and into his chest, closing her eyes against his cool skin, feeling arms creep around her waist, pulling her even closer. He watched her for a moment, then sighed lightly, reaching down and pulled the covers over them both, taking in the sweet smell of her hair- vanilla and chocolate, he was sure of it. He reached behind and switched the light of now, closing his eyes too-

So many conflicted emotions...

Beauty and the Beast.

**An extra long and kinky one for you all:) well, that's one wedding gone wrong... and the next is in the next chapter;) lets see how her own goes. Hope you like and please be nice and review! **


	6. Tears On Your Wedding Dress

Lily woke up the next evening warm under the covers, arms tight around her waist, truly not caring that she was naked. But so was the other person in the bed with her. It was sinful to think that, but her religion wasn't on her mind one bit.

She sighed, then turned over to face him, staring into his blonde covered face. Lily let out a little giggle, reaching up and took a lock, moving it from his closed eyes.

Lily adjusted her position a little, pulling the midnight colored covers more over her, snuggling into his slightly cool chest, closing her eyes once more.

At that, she felt arms tighten a little, then-

_"Good evening."_

Lily didn't even open her eyes at that, but merely said into his chest. "Good morning don't you mean?"

"Evening for you. Morning for me." Eric told her and she finally turned over onto her back, staring at him as he stared right back. Lily scoffed. "Getting cocky are we?"

"Well, if we're on the subject of cock-"

"Ok, leave it right there you disgusting man." She told Eric who smirked, sitting up and added. "Why? You liked it."

Lily just groaned, then he leaned down and she felt him kiss her for a moment, then said against her lips with a grin. "Told you so."

She sighed, then got to her feet, Eric sitting back and put his hands behind his head, watching her step around the bed, looking for her dress that was still buried somewhere under his own. He scanned her naked form, soft and slender, a nice slight tanned color he hadn't noticed before. Well, maybe because they had been too busy to even notice. Full, voluptuous breasts he wouldn't mind holding again, and a backside he thought was cheeky.

But now Lily grabbed her dress and slipped on her panties and bra, rolling her eyes when she felt cool hands do it up for her, turning around to face him, not looking down on purpose, but she could tell he was daring her to.

"Thank you." She just said and Eric cocked his head, surveying her through ice colored eyes, then chuckled. "My pleasure sweetheart." He raised a hand to her cheek now, wondering why she was so fascinating. Lily pulled away now and finished getting dressed, sighing. "My wedding is in three days Eric. We can't do this anymore."

"You can't marry him after all he's done-!" He snarled under his breath, and Lily couldn't help herself- she walked back to him and took his face in her hands, smiling as he bent down a little to her height so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you for everything Eric. But we really can't do this anymore... using each other for sex with no relationship. I think it wrong in a way." She smiled weakly, moving a hand down to his chest, then stepped a little forwards, hugging him, knowing full well he was naked as she had been.

He was taken aback, but he didn't show it, just saying quietly. "You still want that lift home?"

Lily was quiet, then nodded. "Yes thank you." She just stared into his eyes, then turned away, hearing him move off and get dressed. When she looked back, he was in black jeans and a matching t-shirt again, snagging his leather jacket off the floor and pulled it on, going conversationally.

"Your hair is a mess."

Lily glanced up, then scoffed. "Your fault. You kept grabbing it."

"Well you did the same to mine." He shot back and Lily scoffed, going-

_"Just drive me home already."_

Eric kept his words and got in the car, Lily following suit, letting out a light sigh as she closed her eyes. He glanced to her, then said as he started the engine. "Thinking about last night?"

"Mmhmm. About how shit it was." She smirked and Eric did the same, but said. "You were so inexperienced."

"It was my second time you dumb ass Viking."

He shut up, driving the rest of the way in silence, and as they parked outside the house, she muttered. "Bye Eric-" but as she went to get out, he yanked her back in and scoffed. "No goodbye kiss?"

Lily chuckled, then leaned closer, spying a look at the windows in case a certain someone was watching, but saw no one, so she leaned forwards the last inch and kissed his passionately for a minuet or two, then said, eyes closed. "You're a better man than you give yourself credit for."

"The only thing I credit are my abilities in bed."

"Oh. Next to nothing then." Lily smirked, raising a hand, tracing a finger down his chest and to his belt line, smirking. "Bye."

She got out now and he let her, watching her go into the house without looking back once.

Such a beautiful, intriguing girl.

This wasn't the last he'd see of her... he was sure of that.

When Lily walked in, the person on the sofa looked up and saw her, getting to his feet in an instant, exploding with.

"Oh I am so sorry! Lily-"

She sighed, then stepped forwards, allowing the man to hug him. At least he knew when he'd crossed the line... at times.

Riley raised a hand to her cheek now, touching the bruise lightly and sighed. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Lily shrugged, then just said, diverting the situation. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded and Lily just pulled away and walked into the kitchen, going in the fridge and pulled out milk and eggs, thinking of making a Spanish omelet. She was rather hungry herself, her night of romping around with Eric wearing her out immensely. Still, she didn't regret it. That man had ways of making a woman think she'd died and gone to Heaven.

Well, what she had thought.

Lily served up the food now and Riley asked. "Where did you go?"

"Slept in a bus shelter. Like you'd care." She snapped back and he growled lightly. "You could have been touched by vampires! What were you thinking-!"

"Huh. What were you?" She retorted, picking up her plate and left the dining room, sitting down on the sofa instead, raising the food to her mouth and taking a bite-

If only he knew.

The next two days seemed to fly by to Lilys total dread. Decorations were finished, invites had been out for the past month... her wedding dress had been adjusted, the bridesmaid dresses bought for Jane, Rebecca and Polly.

Lily felt close to tears the night before her wedding, lying there alone in bed, wishing they'd just come and get it over with. There was no way out of this now, and the only road ahead of her was a dead end one.

Well, one that ended with an unhappy marriage and kids she didn't really want, but from her beliefs, she couldn't have an abortion.

Not that she'd ever do that to a poor child anyway.

When morning arrived, it was an early, very early start.

Jane was the only one who had an inkling at how depressed her friend was actually becoming as the morning wore on. When it was time to twist up her hair and add the veil, Jane took her aside and smiled faintly. "Feeling ok?"

Lily was silent, then just nodded, sighing out. "I have to be."

"Not if you don't want to. You can still walk away."

Lily thought about that, then shook her head, muttering before going back into the other room-

"I have to do this."

Jane watched her go, shaking her head a little- how could she do this-? She hated that man. Really, really did... she could have at least gone down the aisle kicking and screaming, not with this sense of...

Well, giving up.

Sooner rather than later, Lily arrived at the church and went into the backroom to wait for the time to go out. She played with the white calla lilies in her bouquet, the tears wanting to escape, but forming a lump in her throat instead.

Ten minuets...

There was footsteps behind her now, heart already crashing against her chest, and she muttered to the one standing there. "In a moment. It's fashionable for the bride to be late."

_"Maybe I could help then."_

Her heart froze at that, then Lily turned, the massive folds of her dress rustling as she did so, eyes widening as she was faced with the vampire she'd been thinking about not too long ago at all.

She hadn't been aware that the sun had set. Yes, Riley wanted a rare sunset wedding. Like Shrek and Fiona Lily had joked. Steve Newlin had said the sunset made the place light up like the stairway to heaven.

But now Eric stepped forwards and took in her apparel- hair high in a messy bun that looked artistically done, her eyes darkened, skin shining. The wedding dress she was wearing was more than beautiful too.

He raised a hand and put it on her own right one that was resting atop a chair, then met her eyes, going. "You don't want to do this."

"I don't. But I have to." She said, rather sadly she had to admit. Eric ignored sense and leaned forwards, kissing her softly for a moment, then Lily sighed, pulling away.

"Eric-"

He ignored her words and just kissed her again, harder this time, a mixture of passion, lust and a hint, a tiny hint... of maybe love. Lily almost lost her breath at that, then pulled him back to her, lips meeting again, hungry, ravenous for the other ones.

Eric pushed her into the wall now, pausing for a moment, then kissed her once more, hands going to her hair and some of it fell from its elegant bun and onto her bare shoulders, feeling her own hands going to his belt, undoing it and the top button of his jeans, yanking his zip down. He smirked against her lips, then pushed her onto the black leather sofa that was at the other side of the room, climbing onto her, pushing the volumes of fluffy white up towards her waist, growling. "This is worse than a chastity belt."

Lily scoffed, then closed her eyes in contentment as he playfully moved his way from her lips to her neck, then her chest and the bits of breast that was on show, kissing the right one hungrily, saying in a low groan. "God you're beautiful."

She sighed at that, then felt the underwear get finally found and pulled down, adjusting his position on her a little, shoving the white away once more, and Lily let out a light moan as cool hands touched her hips for a moment, the lust and emotions shooting through her like wildfire, wanting him so very badly that she muttered, "Fuck me" truly not caring that anyone could come through the door at any moment.

Eric raised an eyebrow at that- she'd really changed from that 'innocent little virgin' that he'd know before. Now she was pretty much begging him for it, going.

"Please? Oh please, Eric!"

He knew he shouldn't have. But her body under his own, the sense of danger to it... all the factors that were telling him not to.

But he still did.

Lily let out a loud moan, tipping her head back as he rammed into her again, pulling her closer, their lips meeting again as he started as best as he could- the wedding dress was way to big to have proper, full on cheating and blasphemous sex in the back of a church where she was getting married in something like five minuets.

She didn't seem to care as she let out a loud moan of "Oh God, Eric... fuck yeah... oh God-!"

The guests were getting restless now in the church, and Riley was stood at the alter on his own, feeling like a damn fool. He leaned over to the bridesmaids and hissed. "Find her. Now."

Jane rolled her eyes, but trailed after the other three.

They didn't exactly find Lily, but rather heard her.

_"Oh God! Fucking... hell-!"_

Jane almost choked- what the hell was she thinking-? Fucking a guy before she was about to walk down the alter-? Sure, she didn't want to get married...

But bloody hell he better had been worth it!

But the other two heard the blasphemous noises, guessing the mans name was Eric from how much she moaned it out.

Polly shook her head, then scoffed. "Hussy. All that virgin talk... and she's been-!"

"Hush-" the other said, cutting her off, snapping. "We're in a house of the Lord. No cussing." Now Sarah swallowed hard- her own sister was letting herself get violated by some unknown man.

Sarah now just turned tail, going to Jane. "Stay here-" she and Polly went back into the main room now, the other two hurrying after, ignoring her words. Sarah going over to her husband and whispered something in his ear that made him choke out.

"Holy-!"

He walked over to Riley now and sighed. "My Brother, I am so sorry."

Riley frowned, not getting it, then Sarah said. "Your fiancee... my sister... she's in company of another man in the back."

He understood now and shook his head in disbelief. "She... wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry."

Riley shook his head, stumbling back, then snarled. "Where is she-!"

Lily sighed as she rearranged the hem of her dress, feeling thankful that she'd told Eric to just leave after. She couldn't do this while he was still here. It felt wrong... well, more wrong than fucking him a few minuets ago before she was due to go down the aisle.

But now the door was bashed open and that same man she was about to marry was stood there, eyes blazing as he snarled.

"Where is he-!"

"What?"

Riley stalked forwards now and grabbed her wrist, so hard that she screamed, trying to pull away, but he just dragged her out and up the aisle where he next to threw her forwards, making her fall to the floor where she looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes as she yelled "Can you blame me-!" before him and the whole congregation who now knew of what she'd done.

He scoffed, then shook his head, pride taking a battering. "You whore."

Lily could only let the mascara tinged tears drip off her face and onto her dress now, sitting there before the alter while everyone just stared, disgusted, horrified and just...

Disappointed.

"Everyone go!" Riley roared at the congregation now, and they didn't need telling twice, leaving as fast as they could. Jane wanted to stay, to hug her friend, but Sarah told her to get out.

_"One whore in this place is enough. We don't need another."_

It was just Riley, Sarah and Steve by the end of it all, and Steve shook his head. "You are a new kind of wickedness."

"So fucking what-!" Lily glared now, getting to her feet and scoffed at Riley. "He is the most abusive man you could think off-!"

He snarled at that, then stalked forwards and grabbed her wrists, making her look in his eyes as he said quietly. "Was he worth it? Worth it enough to be dammed to Hell forever, branded as a whore?"

Lily couldn't help but smirked at that, then answered. "Yes. You want to know why?"

"Do tell dearest."

The smirk grew. "He was a vampire."

At that last word, the trio froze, Sarah letting out a gasp of horror, clamping a hand to her mouth. Riley scoffed, then said, so quietly only Lily heard it. "Fangbanger."

Lily slapped him at that, then Riley grabbed her throat, almost smirking. "You like vampires? Fine-"

Sarah was conflicted as her sister was dragged away, tears running down her face as she muttered to her husband. "Not that... please."

There was a sigh, then Steve shook his head as his wife added.

"She's not my sister. My sister would never do something like this... that vampire put the Devil in her."

He hugged her now as she started to cry, knowing full well that Lily was in for a worse punishment now than they could ever do.

_"I'm sorry my dear. But it's what she deserves."_

Lily screamed as she was yanked down into the darkness, hardly able to see, even more scared when she heard a rattle, then get pushed so hard that she fell over, her white dress tearing a little as her heel went through it.

She scrambled to her feet as the low lights came on, running to the metal meshed door, trying to yank it open, but Riley bolted and locked it tight shut, smirking. "Goodbye _darling._"

He turned away now and went back upstairs, slamming the door so hard it made an echo.

Lily felt a prickle on the back of her neck now, turning with a loud gasp to see a figure in the opposite corner where the light wasn't as bright, shrouding him in a cover of darkness.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face, muttering. "Hello-?"

The figure seemed almost perplexed, then-

_"Did they expect me to eat you?"_

Those words made Lily back off into the furthest corner, terrified- she was locked in a cage with a vampire. A vampire she'd never met... one that was probably hungry too.

And she was in here. Dressed in wedding attire and bare neck. More than tempting.

What he just say-?

"I think so..." She whimpered, hands so tight on the metal wire that it was hurting her fingers. At that, she kicked off her heels and picked them up, adding as she held them, trying not to sound scared. "I'm armed!"

The figure raised an eyebrow now as he surveyed the young human woman holding up her stilettos as if it was going to scare him away or repel an attacker. He'd heard the whole commotion upstairs, getting the gist that she'd slept with a man, a vampire, because her fiance was the worst type of human.

From what he'd heard, he didn't blame the little woman. He had thrown her down here to be eaten no doubt.

He really loved her (!)

Lily watched the figure step forwards now, feeling her 'weapons' lower a tiny fraction as she was taken aback.

He looked so... well, not that much younger than her. His hair was a dark shade of brown, but his eyes somewhat reminded her of Erics for some reason. His clothes were pale, way too casual for a teenager in this day and age.

And he was pale.

A vampire.

Lily watched him for a moment, then muttered. "Are you going to kill me?"

He didn't react at that, then just said. "No."

"Why? I'm human... I'm probably your dinner for the night."

There was silence, then he asked. "What is your name?"

Another pause.

"Lily."

He stared, then replied. "Godric." Scanning her in that wedding attire... she would have been irrisistable to most vampires, but not to him. She was an innocent.

Well, pushing the affair bit aside.

Lily just let the shoes drop to the floor now as she sat down, sobbing out. "I don't want to die!"

Godric sighed lightly, then stepped forwards, crouching down before her and just said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a vampire! I bet you want to tear me apart right now!" She retorted, tears blurring her vision a little, but so was the fear. Godric knew there was no way she was going to stop crying just yet, so he waited patiently until they turned into light hiccups, then told her. "Just because I'm a vampire does not mean I have to be sadistic."

"...don't draw it out. If you're going to kill me, do it already." She muttered, looking at she thought was going to be her killer in the eye, swallowing back the fear.

Godric was even more perplexed- she was a fighter, and now that she was cornered so well and truly, she'd given up.

Humans at times. Seriously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told her now, voice more firmer than before, trying to get her to understand. This was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life...

Lily met his eyes once more now, then muttered. "Really?"

He nodded a little and Lily looked down, pulling her knees up to her chest, not meeting his eyes or looking as he went back to the other side of the room.

Now she was caged with a monster...

Anything could happen.

**And the next! Thanks for still reading:) and hello Godric! Should be more of him and the start of Lily and him now;D hope you still carry on reading and drop a review! **


	7. The Father And The Son

Lily was scared that entire night.

She sat there in her ripped and torn wedding dress, shivering lightly from the cold. They hadn't given her anything else to warm herself with.

Godric could tell she was cold, but had nothing to offer her, or he would have done. She was scared. Scared of him, scared of what was going to happen to her.

_"Are you ok?"_

Her head snapped up at that, eyes widening in fear, then she muttered. "I'm fine."

He could tell she was lying.

Godric sighed, then just said. "I won't harm you. I swear it."

"What if you're lying?" Lily asked, looking up with fresh tears in her eyes.

He didn't know what to say to that.

Lily asked a little later-

"Why are you here?"

Godric smiled faintly. "Because I'm an old, old man who has made too many mistakes."

Lily frowned. "What-? How old are you exactly?"

"Over two thousand at my last count."

She gaped at that, then shook her head. "Roman-?"

He chuckled. "Mmhmm. Yes." Lily was smiling now, then Godric asked. "I heard what happened upstairs."

Her smile faded, then she sighed, muttering. "You must think me a right whore..."

_"I don't actually."_

She looked back up at that, frowning. "Really?"

Godric nodded a tiny fraction. "He treated you terribly. He deserved everything that was coming for him."

"Even... cheating-?"

"Well... I should say that it was wrong... but it worked."

"And now I'm locked in a cage with a Roman vampire." She added bitterly, and Godric chuckled. "Correct."

Lily smiled a little, then looked down at the same moment the door opened, and Steve walked in, stopping dead when he saw her sat there, not a single bite on her.

"You bastard." Lily snarled, getting to her feet and hissing. "Let me out now! I'm going to stab you through the heart with your own fucking-!"

_"Shut up."_

She stopped dead at that, then Steve scoffed, walking forwards to face her, going. "You've been tainted by the Devil. You have had the Devil in you."

Lily smirked. "I have... and he was good."

Steves face went pale, then he went. "Repent. Apologize to the Lord for your sins. Then I'll let you out."

"Never." Lily snapped, eyes narrowing-

Stubborn to the end.

Steve sighed, then glanced at the vampire, going. "Feel free to eat her. No one's going to miss her."

Godric never replied.

The bastard left, and Lily sighed, putting her forehead against the cold metal, closing her eyes-

Great. Just great...

The tears came again now, and she sat down against it once more, staring at Godric, going in a mutter. "You heard him."

Godric just chuckled. "Are you that eager for death?"

"I don't want to die..."

"Then why do you keep asking if I'm going to kill you?" Godric asked, intrigued. Lily just stared as he stepped forwards, then sat before her, watching intently. She shook her head a little. "I just... I don't know."

"Then you shouldn't be so quick as to ask for death."

Lily was silent, then smiled a little, realizing he was telling the truth- he wasn't intending on biting or killing her.

So much relief.

"Are you hungry?" Godric asked now, and Lily nodded a tiny fraction. He got to his feet, then glanced up to the top of the cage. A blink later, and Lily flinched-

He'd gotten out so very easy.

She watched as he rummaged through a box, then said nonchalantly. "They store their food in the next room and here." He pulled out a few bags of chips and a bottle of orange juice, back over into the cage in a flash, holding them out for her to take.

Lily hesitated, then took them, smiling a tiny fraction. "Thank you." She muttered, opening a bag and sat back down, thankful for the food and drink-

Maybe vampires weren't all bad-?

But she did find it fascinating when the sun rose and Godric sat against the metal opposite, eyes closed. Fast asleep.

She just watched him, staring at the fact he didn't move or breath at all. As still as a doll that had been propped up there.

Lily felt the exhaustion take over herself now, and she lay down, pulling a few Bibles forward to use as a pillow.

She went sleep.

When she woke up, she found a blanket over her body, a pillow under her head-

Someone had taken pity and given her clothes too.

She guessed it would be Sarah.

Lily yawned a little, then looked over to where Godric was- still fast asleep. The sun must have still been up, or he would have risen.

She picked up the clothes now; dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. A black jacket too. She wanted to change, but couldn't.

One, there was a vampire right in front of her.

Two, that same vampire was a man.

Three, she couldn't undo the corset behind her.

The list went on.

So she yelled for someone to let her go to the toilet to get changed, but she was ignored.

"Bastards." Lily snarled, hitting the cage.

_"Do you need help?"_

Lily gasped in shock at that, not expecting to hear a voice just yet. She spun around, chest heaving to face the vampire who was on his feet.

"You scared me-!" She gasped, putting a hand on her chest, and Godric inclined his head a little. "I apologize. I heard what you wanted and thought I'd ask."

"Uh, thank you. But... I- uhh-"

"I won't look if that's what you're worried about." Godric chuckled, and Lily froze-

Dilemma.

"You swear it?"

"I'll have my eyes closed the entire time." He promised, closing them and Lily chuckled. "That's sweet... but you won't be able to see what you're doing then."

They were open once more, and Lily took a deep breath, turning around and let him undo the corset strings, one by one. His hands were rather cool as they brushed her bare skin once, making her flinch a little.

When they were all undone, she spied a look and he had his eyes shut. So Lily swiftly yanked her dress off and pulled her new clothes on, thankful that Sarah had also given her a bra too.

As she arranged the bottom of her shirt, she said. "You can look now."

Godric opened his eyes, then smiled a little. "No more runaway bride."

Lily chuckled, then sat down, aware that Godric was still standing, so she said out of curtsy. "Join me."

He seemed mildly surprised, then sat down next to her as she went. "Can't even donate that thing to a charity shop. My heel went right through it. Like Rileys head when I find him."

_"Come now- violence begets violence."_

She looked at him in shock, then laughed. "Sorry (!) I'll just forgive him (!)"

"You should. The man obviously has commitment problems." Godric told her, and Lily sighed. "I can't... I'm sorry."

Godric sighed. "Don't let the anger and hate take over. It won't have a happy ending."

Lily was surprised by how... human he sounded.

What a strange vampire.

She couldn't believe how fast the week went by. And how much she was starting to like this vampire...

Maybe more than that.

Lily listened intently as Godric told her about his life. About his progeny who he had made a thousand years ago.

Huh. He'd sounded like a right dick that kid of his.

It was when she was taken to the toilet, her yelling and persistence paying off that she heard the whole commotion. She frowned, stepping out the cubical and outside where the man who had taken her there was stood, looking confused.

"Get in there and wait." He snarled, pushing her hard inside, locking the door.

"Hey-! Like hell are you leaving me locked in a fucking toilet-!" Lily raged, pounding the door, but it didn't open.

She snarled, kicking it once more.

But it wasn't until a little later that she heard a-

_"Stand back-"_

Lily jolted- she knew that voice. She scrambled out the way as the door flew off its hinges and into the sink, knocking it clean off. Lily stood there, staring at the man who stepped in and shook his head, sighing-

"You just can't stop getting in trouble, can you?"

She scoffed, but couldn't help but smile as she stepped forwards, hugging him tightly, going. "Eric. God I'm happy to see your ugly face."

He raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Off. We have to go. Now."

"But there's a vampire in the basement- Godric-"

"I know. He's fine." Eric told her, and she scowled, going to snap something else about how pushy he was being, but screamed as he picked her up and over his left shoulder, making her hit his back and snarl.

_"Let me down you retarded, dickless Viking-!"_

_"Shut up already."_

Lily gave up fighting and let him carry her into the main room where there was evidence of a scuffle. He set her down on her feet now, then she groaned, knees almost going. She sighed, then snapped. "What?"

"Where can you go?"

She was taken aback, then shook her head a little, muttering. "Nowhere of course... you know that as well as I do."

Eric nodded, then said. "Godric has requested that you be bought to his Nest."

"Really-?"

The Viking vampire was silent, then muttered. "He must think you special to ask that and for me to save you."

Lily heard it, then after a moment, nodded. "I need to thank him."

Eric watched the girl walk towards the exit, a strange feeling going through him at the thought of her-

But Godric had asked her to save her personally...

And Eric did out of his feelings for her.

Feelings he was sure his maker were feeling a little too.

Lily was waiting outside, then asked Eric as he stepped out. "What happened?"

"We came to rescue Godric." He just told her, feeling vulnerable with her knowing so much. And the little place she had in his heart.

"You know him?" Lily pressed, and Eric chuckled, opening the passenger side of the door for her to get in, and as she did, replied.

_"Very well."_

The ride back to Dallas was a quiet one, and Lily tried her best to ignore the vampire in the car with her. Ignoring the memories and flashbacks of the destructive times they'd spent together.

It wasn't a healthy relationship. Truly.

But... she had to be thankful.

"Thank you." Lily told him as they rounded a corner, and Eric frowned. "What for?"

"Everything. If it wasn't for you... I'd be married by now."

A few minuets later when they parked up, Eric replied. "You're welcome." He smirked. "Need help on anything else?"

"Nope." Lily chuckled, leaning over and placed a kiss on his cheek, adding. "We had a great time... but all good things have to come to an end sometime or another."

"Not always." Eric retorted, looking to her, and Lily sighed, raising a hand to his cheek."I don't love you in that way Eric. And if you have those kind of feelings for me... get rid of them. You know it meant nothing."

"Right. Nothing." He said, almost bitterly. Lily sighed heavily, then said as she got out the car.

"Nice new hair. Dick."

She was grinning playfully now, and as she slammed the door shut, Eric rolled his eyes-

Typical him to fall for such a... defiant girl.

He went on ahead to the door, pushing it open and went in, Lily following in his wake. She looked around and felt her eyes widen-

Holy frikken vamp-!

So many of them-!

A woman with black hair and sharp eyes came over now, and Lily felt nervous, but then confused as she went. "Ah, Lily Harrison?"

"Uh... yes-?"

"Godric says you're welcome to the kitchen. Help yourself."

_He must have heard my stomach growling. _Lily mused, then asked the woman hastily as she went to leave. "What's your name?"

"Isabel." She replied, not looking back as she carried on.

"Creepy bunch." Lily muttered, then Eric smirked, leaning down and saying in her ear. "You can hold my hand if you're scared."

_"'I'll kick you in the balls in a moment Northman."_

Lily had to admit that the cupboard was well stocked. She felt like a prat when she settled for a tub of Ben and Jerrys. The cookie dough one.

It was as close to Heaven as Eric had made her feel as she was gonna get.

It was a few bites later that she wandered into the main room, wondering what the line was for, then saw the figure sat down before the lot-

Oh yeah. Sheriff.

Why was Eric stood next to him-?

She met sky colored eyes, then Godric beckoned her forwards. Lily glanced behind her, then set the ice cream down on the side, walking over, feeling baddass that she'd skipped the line. Huh. If there was still one there.

"Eric says he knows you." Godric just said, meeting her eyes again, and Lily blushed. "Uhh... you could say that. Um... why may I ask?"

Hang on-

Something clicked in Lilys head now, and she spluttered. "Him-? He's your-?"

"Yes." Godric nodded. "The child I told you about."

"Oooh. Err... ok." Lily didn't know what to say, but Eric smirked. "Little slow on the uptake are we Lily?"

"Shut up." She muttered, then Godric sighed. "Eric. Please go into the other room."

He looked like he was going to say No, but left without another word.

Godric met Lilys eyes once more, then said. "Eric tells me that you're an outcast now... and it's his fault."

"No... I could have said No." Lily muttered, and Godric sighed again. "Still- my progeny cannot control himself at the best of times. You're welcome to stay here."

"I th- huh? Sorry?"

Godric didn't say anything, and Lily frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're a good person. And-" Lily saw him roll his eyes a fraction. "Clearing up Erics mess."

"I'm Erics mess? Thanks (!)" Lily snapped, turning away, not caring if it offended him. A mess was she? Well, she'd best leave as fast as she could before another one was made-!

And it was typical, for at that moment, an explosion rocked the air...

**And the next one. Thanks for all the lovely reviews- glad you're still reading! Next should be up soon enough. Hope you like and please review ta**


	8. Devil In Disguise

Lily wasn't sure how long she was out of it, but when she came around, she found herself under nice warm covers. She groaned lightly, hugging the pillow closer, then opened her eyes, wondering where she was exactly.

She got to her feet now, spying a thick dark blue dressing gown and pulled it on, feeling warmer.

Lily opened the door and peered into the main room, wondering-

Was this a hotel-?

_"Your heartbeat sounds much more steady."_

Lily gasped at the voice, then spied the back of a dark head, and after a second, she walked over and sat opposite, feeling awkward.

"How are you feeling?"

She paused, then nodded. "Fine. Thank you... but, what happened-?"

"A suicide bomber blew my nest."

"I-? Oh God... are you ok? Is Eric ok?"

Godric watched, surprised that she was worried for himself and his child, then just replied. "I am fine. Eric is just as good."

"That's good then." Lily smiled, then Godric frowned. "Why do you care so much?"

Lily was taken aback by that, only able to say. "I just... I guess it's because no one ever cared about me my whole life. I've had to fend for myself, try and live..."

"All on your own?" Godric frowned, and Lily nodded, wondering why tears were springing to her eyes. She looked down, then felt a hand take her chin gently, lifting it up a little to meet heaven colored eyes, and a voice-

"You're not alone anymore."

Lily chuckled, looking back down, muttering. "I have nowhere to go. Nothing to do..."

"You will always have somewhere to go while I have a say in it."

She was shocked by that, then met his eyes again, frowning. "Why would you do that for me?"

Godric didn't know the answer himself, but... this human girl, he was growing fond of her. She was alone in this world now, scared and confused...

Like he had been once.

Lily was wondering why she felt this kind of connection to Godric. It was... strange. It felt strange too.

"Where's Eric?" She asked now, and Godric sighed. "He is in his room. The sun shall be rising in half an hour. The room you woke in is open to you to use as you please."

"Can I go and see Eric?" Lily inquired, and a pause later, Godric nodded. "Yes. Of course. Room twenty one."

She left now, glancing once more at the two thousand year old vampire, heart twisting-

He seemed... lonely.

"Would you like me to stay?" She asked, and Godric chuckled. "Go and see Eric. I'm fine. Going to sleep a little earlier. It's been a long night."

Lily smiled, then walked over, placing a kiss on his cheek, going. "Good day or night Godric."

"Thank you Lilyana." He said sincerely, watching the girl leave to find his progeny.

What a beautiful little woman she was.

Lily stopped outside room twenty one, then knocked after taking a deep breath, and a voice called.

"Come in Lily."

_So he knew huh?_

Lily pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her, going over to the sofa where Eric was sat, looking a little sleepy she had to admit.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she stood before her, and she nodded. "I'm fine thank you."

Eric just watched her for a moment, then said. "Sit."

She paused, then sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, feeling him wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer into his chest where she closed her eyes against it, muttering.

"Thank you for saving me."

Eric chuckled, then smoothed her hair back, going. "It wasn't me. Godric was the one to save you. He must be fond of you to give you his blood."

"He did what-?" She gasped, eyes widening, and Eric rolled his eyes. "He saved you."

"He... gave me his blood-?" Lily felt a little sick at the thought of having vampire blood inside her, and Eric knew what she'd be feeling... an attraction to his maker-

And he was jealous.

Maybe that was why he'd sneaked her some of his own blood too when she was out of it. He'd been the one to take her virginity, give her that freedom...

If anyone was having this girl, it was him.

Oh god. He was falling for her big time.

Lily dozed lightly against his chest, then he looked to the time, sighing. "Bedtime for me Lil. Sorry."

"Can I spend the night with you? I just... don't want to be alone here..." She muttered, feeling like a total and utter fool.

And Eric could feel it himself, so that was why he replied. "If you want." He picked her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom complete with massive bed that he lay her gently down on, getting in next to her.

But now she sat up, raising a hand to her knotted hair and groaned. Eric smirked a little in amusement, then was in and out the bathroom in a flash, hairbrush in hand.

"Stay still." He told her, sitting behind her, and Lily scowled. "You don't know the meaning of gentle-!"

Eric chuckled, then raised the brush to her hair, going lightly. "When I was human, a Viking... we took great pride in our appearance. I used to sit and do my mothers every night. Just the two of us. Her hair came down to her hips at that time..." he chuckled a little. "You can imagine how long it took."

Lily didn't say another word after that, Eric gently brushing through her hair until it was as fine as woven silk, and she glanced back, smiling a little. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He told her, wondering why he felt so gentle with the woman. She was like some little girl, a lost little girl too.

Then again, so was he in a way. Still out for revenge after all this time.

She lay down now after tying her hair back, and pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes. Eric watched her for a moment, then felt himself lean forwards, kissing her softly for a moment until she chuckled quietly. "Go to sleep Eric."

But that was the problem. She didn't, couldn't see them as anything other than, if he was being crude, fuck buddies. She saw him as just that...

But he was starting to think of her in a different light.

The lights went off, and Eric lay down, staring into her next to peaceful face, then closed his own, an arm creeping around the girls waist to pull her closer, feeling himself nod off as the sun started to rise.

When she woke up nice and warm in her bed, slightly cool arms around her, she wondered where she was for a start-

Had the wedding happened yet-? Or was she still fucking Eric because she could, that she was doing it to get at Riley.

Oh. No. She was never going to marry him now...

And it was both thanks to Eric, and because of him

Well, him and his skills with a wedding dress getting in the way.

When Lily checked her phone, it was still twenty minuets til sundown, so she got up, sneaking back to the room that Godric had allocated to her, finding a dark blue dress on the bed, waiting for her. Matching heels too.

What a lovely, lovely vampire he was.

Lily used the shower and made breakfast with a few pieces of bread and some butter from the kitchen, then looked to her phone again.

56 missed calls, 82 messages...

She deleted all but one-

One from Jane. A voicemail.

_Hell girl, I can tell you that you deffo picked the right guy to shag on your wedding day, because Riley is going nuts over you losing your V to a vamp. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. My little unofficial sister. I'm here for you if you ever need help. Please call or text me soon, I'm getting worried._

Lily groaned, then sent her a text back-

_I'm fine Jane. Don't worry about me. I'm still in Dallas at the moment at a hotel, I'll find out the name in a moment. Seriously, don't worry about me. Eric's showing his softer side and looking after me, and so is his maker. Love you too xxx_

There. That would have to do, she concluded, closing her phone and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

_"You feel conflicted."_

_"Fucking hell!" _Lily next to yelled as Godric spoke behind her, and he just went. "Did I scared you again?"

Lily sighed. "Don't worry. You just surprised me, that's all."

"I aplogise." Godric said sincerely, then looked to the door, going. "Could you go downstairs or something? A large continental breakfast is being served for you."

She was humbled by that, then realized she couldn't refuse.

"Thank you." She smiled, then added. "For the dress too. It's so pretty."

Godric wanted to say "like you" but toed the line, thinking that would cross it.

"I'm glad you like it." He told her, then she left.

After her breakfast, Lily went out shopping, hoping to try and feel at least normal again.

Shops had extended their hours to midnight just for their new vampire customers, and Lily was thankful-

Shopping at midnight. What could be better than that?

When she finally got back, it was nearly dawn, and the place...

It felt so tense.

Something had happened.

She finally spotted Eric and trailed behind him, running to try and catch up, but he was so much faster than her and she was next to out of breath when they got to the top where the roof was.

What was he doing-? The sun was nearly about to-

Then she saw Godric and understood-

What the fuck was he thinking-?

Lily walked over now, and Godric sighed. "Lily, please leave."

"No. Because if you're about to do what I'm thinking... I'll drag you inside. Eric can help me."

"Gladly." Eric next to growled. Godric was silent, then stepped closer to Lily, raising his hands and took her face in them, sighing again.

"Why do you care so much?"

Lily was silent, then shook her head a little. "What would life be if we couldn't see the brighter side?"

"How can you think like that?" He asked, genuinely intrigued, and he raised his left hand a little, wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye, and he frowned. "You care about me like that?"

"Godric... how can I not?"

He was silent, then looked to Eric and said. "Leave us Eric."

"Godric-" he snarled, and Godric sighed yet again. "Leave me, Eric. As your maker, I command you."

Erics eyes flashed with pain, rage and grief, and he said to Lily, voice a mutter. "You make him come in."

"Trust me, I will." She smiled lightly, taking his hand for a second, then he walked off.

Lily turned back to Godric, then sighed. "Please. Don't break my heart, don't break Erics either. He loves you... I do."

He didn't know what to say to that, then just stood there as the girl kissed him for a moment, then after a second, felt him kiss her back softly, then pulled away a little, sighing quietly.

"Don't make me feel like this Lilyana. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster..."

Lily closed her eyes, forehead against his own, going quietly. "You saved me... please let me save you."

She opened her eyes now to meet his own, then looked to the sky that was getting lighter, then muttered. "Go inside."

"Godric-"

"Please." He told her quietly, and the tears flowed freely down her face, making him go. "Lily."

Lily sniffed back a new wave of tears, then just turned around running inside before she could look back.

She just ran through the corridors now, not remembering where her room was, and she next to broke down, leaning against the wall and let the tears flow-

That vampire who had spared her life, saved her too... in so many ways too. She didn't believe she could fall in love in just a month or so..

But she had.

There was footsteps now, and she didn't even look up as someone pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Lily nor Eric didn't care as they held each other in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm going bed." She muttered not long later and he sighed, suddenly aware that a few drops of blood had fallen into her hair. His own tears.

Oh well.

He let her go now and she wandered back to her room, closing the door behind her, feeling utterly numb.

But there was a surprise waiting for her.

Lilys eyes widened as she saw the figure sat on the sofa, waiting for her, dashing over and shamelessly throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him full on, as hungrily as she could.

"How could you do that-!" She growled, wanting to slap him, but decided against it, letting him push her onto the sofa, pinning her there, going to her neck, kissing it, moving down to her chest, then sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

Lily smiled, then closed her eyes as he went to her jawline, kissing it gently and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

She chuckled at that, then took his face in her hands, cocking her head as she replied, tracing her thumb over his soft cheek-

_"Anything we want my love."_

**And the next! Thanks for still reading^_^ hope you still want more and reviews much loved! x**


End file.
